Mañana
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Jack esta cociente de que su vida es un asco, pero siempre brilla el sol mañana. Y eso se hace verdad cuando se ve ligado a un problema con los guardianes. Quien sabe, a lo mejor y al fin tiene una familia. AU estilo Annie T por si las dudas.
1. Chapter 1

Yop: bueno esto se me ocurrio despues de estar leyendo un fic de rotg y escuchando música de Annie (2014)

En fin es básicamente la peli pero con ciertos giros y en forma de musical con las canciones de Annie nwn

Ks: … no se como saldrá esto.

Yop: ne da igual ¿das las aclaraciones?

Ks: okay..

-Hablar-

Cantar 

_*comunicación de mim*_

 _Flashback_

"pensar"

'telepatia entre hadas'

/forma de comunicación de Sandy/

Yop: Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen este es mi primer fic de ROTG he de admitir que soy mas de leer que de escribir pero ne xD

Ks: usaremos los nombres en ingles por comodidad.

Yop: y porque estamos acostumbrados a ellos.

Ks: sin mas al fic.

* * *

Sí alguien le preguntaba ¿Qué es lo primero que recuerdas en toda tu vida? El respondería: obscuro.

Y es que realmente estaba obscuro bajo el agua y tenía algo de miedo, pero luego vio la luna tan grande y brillante, con su luz alejaba las sombras le daba una sensación de seguridad y de la misma forma alejo sus miedos, le dio su nombre y le dijo una pequeña disculpa.

Algo que ver con que se había cansado mucho al recrearle y por lo tanto no podría estar con el de la forma en que era necesaria.

Ahora que habían pasado 300 años lo entendía.

Entendía porque la luna no le había vuelto a hablar

"A lo mejor aún está débil y no hay mucho que comer en la luna" pensó un día

-¿tú qué opinas wind? ¿Crees que Mim se esté ocupando de esos extraterrestres malos y por eso no pueda hablarnos?- una brisa le revolvió los cabellos.

-jaja si también pensé eso- dijo el niño (o adolecente, no estaba muy seguro había visto a niños que parecían adolescentes y adultos que parecían niños así que él se inclinaba más a la idea de ser un niño que parece adolecente o un adolecente muy niño) alvino.

Un movimiento en las corrientes aéreas le dijo lo que debía hacer.

-Vamos a hacer travesuras en Rusia- dijo en vos baja y excitada, como cuando un compañero le dice a su mejor amigo y compañero en crimen la próxima súper broma a algún profesor.

El viento se ajito como si fuese un perro al que le hubiesen dicho que irían a pasear. Saltaba de un lado a otro impaciente a que su niño le diese la seña para elevarle y llevarle al país eternamente frio.

El chico rio y se dejó caer de los cables telefónicos en que se paseaba.

Wind le atrapo y ambos fueron como cohete hasta el otro lado del mundo.

* * *

La luna veía con algo de orgullo como su última creación (y la más poderosa de todas) había crecido durante estos 300 años sin poder comunicarse con él. Era feliz a pesar de todo, encontraba asombroso cualquier cosa nueva que se cruzara en su camino, no importaba si fuese un bicho o una nube en forma de dragón. ¡Incluso la tarea de un niño le llamada la atención!

Era verdad que el joven espíritu del invierno era el más joven de todos los espíritus existentes pero eso no lo hacia el menos culto o paciente. O no, al contrario; su afán de descubrir cosas nuevas le había hecho espiar por las ventanas de todas las escuelas del mundo, laboratorios de investigación, bibliotecas y así es como el muchacho se volvió sabio, inteligente y culto.

Sabía hablar todos los idiomas del mundo, conocía la historia de cada país como si fuese la suya, sabía sus costumbres, tradiciones, forma de pensar y aceptaba toda nueva enseñanza.

Por otra parte había visto sus errores, su sufrir y ¿lo peor? Había visto crecer en poder a Pitch, así como ver los intentos del coco por apoderarse del risueño chamaco que destruía sus pesadillas y miedo con una dosis de risas que creaban memorias y sueños, así como las esperanzas que traía con su estación a los que Vivian de cultivos.

El invierno era la época de descanso de la tierra. Esta duerme y respira, absorbiendo la suficiente humedad y nutrientes que necesita para la próxima primavera y sobrevivir el caluroso verano. Si el invierno era necesario aunque muchos lo viesen de otra forma.

* * *

Jack tuvo que desviarse vareas veces durante su trayecto para recubrir de escarcha algunas zonas que por algún motivo habían sido atacadas por una inesperada onda de calor.

El muchacho suspiro antes de re escarchar todo un bosque.

Paz, trs chas, paz, trs chas,

-Esta vida es fatal-

Se dijo antes de empezar.

Esta vida es fatal 

Con un mortal aterrizo en la rama más alta de un pino y puso su cayado sobre este, haciendo que la escarcha floreciera y se extendiera.

No hay dulzura,

El niño se columpio entre las ramas y llego a otro árbol

¡Trucos hay!

y repitió el procedimiento

No hay ternura

Se quedó quieto un momento viendo a cual árbol saltar ahora.

¡Dudas hay!

Fallo por un milímetro y cayó al suelo

¡Esto es fatal! 

Antes de seguir vio una madriguera con nieve cubriéndole

No parece que caiga esta muralla, 

Volvió a subir y siguió cubriendo de escarcha el bosque

No hay calma en esta tempestad,

Voltio a ver los árboles que faltaban

y quisiera abecés tirar la toalla y no luchar pues ya no aguanto más.

No hay nadie si tienes pesadillas, da igual si tu creses o si no

Hambre y ansiedad, siempre hay suciedad, siempre hay soledad, solo hay orfandad

Santa con razón se fue, ¿santa claus quién es? ¡No sé! 

Siempre a mí me tratan mal, soy hijo temporal* 

¡Esto es fatal!

Con la última nota termino de cubrir el bosque y luego salto al cielo.

Total faltaban tres millas para llegar a su destino.

* * *

Saint N. North (o como el resto del mundo le conoce, Santa claus) era un hombre alto, fornido, rechoncho, amable, algo despistado pero sobre todo trabajador.

Y aparte de ser el líder no oficial de los cuatro guardianes de la infancia activos, se encargaba de la mayoría de los asuntos espirituales, es por eso que cuando los espíritus del verano llegaron a (como siempre) quejarse de lo latoso que era Jack Frost no les dio mucha importancia.

-Escuchen, el muchacho tiene que ¿3? En nuestros años es normal que de algunos problemas y ya he hablado con madre naturaleza. Me dijo que de todos él es el que menos lata le da, hace su trabajo y solo eso ¿no? Tratare de localizarle y hablar con él no se preocupen- dijo antes de señalar a un yeti que les mostrara la salida a los calurosos espíritus.

Justo en eso un yeti entro corriendo.

-¡blafrafrabkla ma!-

-¿¡qué?! ¿¡a que te refieres con que el globo muestra anomalías?!- dijo el ruso antes de tomar unas espadas y apresurarse a la sala central.

El globo de la creencia era una maravilla. Una réplica a escala exacta de nuestro planeta con miles de millones de lucecitas doradas brillando mientras giraba en su propio eje, sin embargo de un momento a otro vareas luces parpadearon.

-Checaron la rotación? ¿El eje está bien?- las respuestas fueron afirmativas.

Una ráfaga de ¿sombras? Se esparció por todas partes y una voz se hiso presente.

-Debo darles las gracias, veraniegos. Sin sus oportunas travesuras mi trabajo no ha sido congelado por ese tonto y molesto duende del invierno- dijo antes de reír y desaparecer con las sombras.

-Váyanse- fue la orden que dio el espíritu navideño antes de dirigirse a un duende

-¡dingle! ¡Has preparaciones!, tendremos compañía- mientras lo decía los espíritus se retiraron del polo y al final el hombre pulso un interruptor de emergencia en el control del globo.

La aurora boreal había sido activada.

Los guardianes entraban en sesión.

* * *

Yop: bien antes que nada en la parte donde puse un asterisco en la canción es la siguiente: la canción original (en annie 2014) dice soy hija temporal. Refiriéndose al hecho de que esta en el programa de Frosten parents que es así como una casa-orfanato, los encargados ocupan el puesto de padre temporal para los niños hasta que estos son adoptados o encuentran a algun familiar de ellos. Tambien esta para los que les falta poco para cumplir la mayoría de edad y conseguir su propio lugar donde vivir.

Al principio queria adaptarle a "soy hijo invernal" pero luego decidí dejarle así porque, Madre naturalesa solo tiene la tutela de Jack hasta que Mim diga que debe ser un guardian o bien pueda volver a hablar con los terrestres.

En la letra también hay una palabra media extraña que es un sinonimo de maltrato, soledad, u ofensa. (no pregunten según un viejo libro de sinonimos y antonimos es eso)

Ks: aclaraciones sobre nombres: Mim= man in the moon (hombre en la luna)

North = Norte

Yop: Ica mayolo xinompaqui

Ks:nos vemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Yop: ¡no soy dueña de las canciones ni de los personajes! O y algunas canciones son adaptaciones de la versión original en ingles nwn

Ks: … no se como saldrá esto.

Yop: ne da igual ¿das las aclaraciones?

Ks: okay..

-Hablar-

Cantar 

_*comunicación de mim*_

 _Flashback_

"pensar"

'telepatia entre hadas'

/forma de comunicación de Sandy/

Yop: Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen este es mi primer fic de ROTG he de admitir que soy mas de leer que de escribir pero ne xD

Ks: usaremos los nombres en ingles por comodidad.

Yop: y porque estamos acostumbrados a ellos.

Ks: sin mas al fic.

* * *

-¿alguno sabe cómo es Jack Frost?- la pregunta de North dejo a los demás algo confusos,

-Déjame adivinar, los de verano se volvieron a quejar ¿no? Compadre esto no es razón para pedir que vengamos a dos días de pascua ¿¡s sabes cuantos huevos me faltan por pintar?!-

-Bueno si vinieron a quejarse pero no es por lo que los llame, verán… ¡el coco estuvo aquí!- eso dejo asombrados y preocupados a todos.

-¿Pitch? ¿Pitch black? ¿Aquí en el polo?- pregunto Thoot para saber si lo que escucho era verdad.

-Así es, había sombras y arena negra en todas partes-

-¿Sombras y pesadillas?- repitió Bunny

-Si pero lo peor fue su voz. Dijo algo así: debo agradecer a los veraniegos por mantener ocupado a ese molesto duende invernal y que no destruyera mi trabajo-

Lo último confundió al conejo.

El conocía de antemano al invernal niño y sabía que era un imán de problemas. Bueno es in decir que le conocía, solo lo había visto una vez y estaba nublado por la ira, molesto de que el muchacho hubiese arruinado la pascua.

No le importo las manchas rojas que se veían entre la ropa del joven ni que este la mirara entre confundido y asombrado.

Solo le importaba dejarle muy en claro que nadie se metía con su fiesta.

-Da, eso fue lo que dijo, por eso pregunto ¿conocen a Jack Frost? Seguro él tiene una idea de cuánto ha estado creciendo Pitch como para que este le deteste-

-algunas de mis hadas le han visto. Dicen que es un niño con apariencia de adolecente, y que en ocasiones les ha salvado de temporales-comento Thoot

/Una o dos veces le di sueños. He estado buscándolo porque al parecer no ha dormido en mucho tiempo, aunque sé que en ocasiones toca mi arena, siempre se transforma en algo diferente, aunque la mayoría de las veces son distintas especies de delfines o animales y una vez tuvo una persecución con una de mis corrientes de arena para que fuese llevada a un niño que estaba por morir en un hospital/ fue la aportación de Sandy

-Err.. yo lo conozco físicamente, tuve un mal encuentro con él en el 87, es albino y de ojos celestes aparte de tener un bastón de pastor en la mano. La última vez que le vi traía una ropa de las colonias-

-bra wata fa- comento un yeti.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ha venido vareas veces aquí?-

Tras una breve explicación que consistía de como el muchacho había dado con el polo por accidente y había logrado entrar pero ser sacado por los yetis, se había vuelto una especie de reto entre los peludos habitantes del polo y el niño del invierno.

-ya entiendo- comento north.

En eso la luna decidió hacerse presente.

 _*Amigos míos, Pitch ha vuelto y se ha hecho más poderoso. Me temo que no podrán vencerle solos esta ves*_

-Mim ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?- pregunto North

Un rayo lunar hiso que se abriera una compuerta y saliera un cristal.

-he ¿chicos saben lo que esto significa?-

/Creo que si…/

-Está eligiendo otro guardián-

-con que no sea la marmota todo está bien-

La luz proyecto a un muchacho con pantalones de época colonial, una sudadera con capucha y un bastón de pastores.

-¿¡Jack Frost?!- preguntaron todos asombrados.

 _*De todas mis creaciones es el del que estoy más orgulloso y al mismo tiempo más apenado y molesto con migo mismo… le deje solo por 300 años. Solo alcance a decirle su nombre y a pedirle a madre naturaleza que lo cuidara por mí. Sus hermanos elementales le ignoran y hacen la vida imposible pero aun así sonríe y se encarga de sabotear el trabajo del coco. Díganle perdón de mi parte, debo irme*_

-¿Jack una creación de Mim? ¿n no se les hace que es muy joven para ser un espíritu?- comento Bunny asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Da es joven pero si mim lo eligió es por algo. Ahora ¿Cómo le traemos?-

/no sabemos en donde esta/

'Burguees. Es su lugar de residencia la mayor parte del tiempo'

-Una de mis hadas dice que se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en Burges-

-Bien ahora solo ocupamos un plan, y creo ya tengo una idea-

* * *

-Jajaja eso fue divertido- dijo después de ver todas las bromas que se había gastado en Rusia.

-¡Hey Wind! ¡Vamos a casa!- una ráfaga de viento le levanto y lo llevo como cohete hasta su lago.

El lago de donde salió, al cual siempre sentía que debía volver.

-¡Día nevado!- grito antes de dejarse caer en picada a su "casa"

Un niño leía un libro y el viento se lo tiro.

-mitos y donde encontrarlos. Se oye interesante ¿crees que luego me lo puedes prestar?- le dijo aunque sabía que nunca le haría caso.

Otros dos niños llegaron celebrando el día de nieve.

-De nada- les dijo y se les unió.

-Caleb, ¿van a ir a la cacería de pascua?-

Uno de los gemelos se voltio a ver al niño del libro.

-¡obvio! ¡¿Quién tira una oferta de dulces gratis?!- le dijo.

El castaño del libro rodó los ojos y volvió a meter su nariz en el libro.

-¡wow! Encontraron prueba de adn de Pie Grande en Michigan, ¡eso es como, muy cerca de aquí!-

-¡oh no otra vez Jamie!- se quejó el otro gemelo.

-oh vamos Claude tú también viste el video ¿no me digas que no te interesa?-

-No lo sé hermano, Caleb y yo no estamos muy interesados en eso- respondió.

Una niña pequeña se acercó y cayo.

-¡mama sophy se cayó otra vez!- grito Jamie a la casa mientras tomaba un trineo.

La adulta salio y despues de cargar a la niña puso un gorro en la cabeza del niño.

-Jamie, no querrás que Jack Frost congele tu nariz ¿verdad?-

-¿Quién es Jack Frost?-

-oh nadie cariño, es solo una expresión-

-¡hey, no soy una expresión!-

Los niños salieron a jugar al parque cercano pero Jack tenía otra idea.

Tomo un puñado de nieve y le puso algo de su magia logrando que todos terminaran en una masiva y divertida guerra de nieve.

Sin embargo en una correteada con Cupkake Jamie resbalo y cayó sobre un camino de hielo, directo al tráfico.

-¡No te preocupes chico, yo te guio!- dijo Jack antes de darle alcance y hacer una pista de hielo para llevar al niño de vuelta al parque sin embargo termino con un montón de vueltas y esquivadas.

-necesitamos un rampa- dijo el niño invernal antes de crearla con nieve y el trineo junto con el humanito saliera volando y aterrizar en un montículo de nieve.

-¡woow! ¿¡V vieron eso?! ¡Fue increíble!

-¡cuidado!- un sillón le dio con todo al niño.

-ups ese no lo vi- se disculpó Jack

-Jamie ¿estás bien?- gritaban sus amigos.

-¡Un diente!- fue la respuesta del niño que se puso de pie y mostro su premio.

-¡Eso significa hada de los dientes!-

Y con eso los chicos fueron a casa.

Jack estaba algo molesto con las grandes leyendas, ¡ellos podían ser vistos pero preferían estar encerrados!

Y él... el seguía siendo ignorado por todos.

* * *

La noche llego y Jack empezó su rutina de vigilante en la ciudad.

-hey Mim ¿ya puedes hablar con migo? ¿Aun estas ocupado? Lo siento no te molestare- le dijo a la gran luna llena antes de posarse en un cable y ver como las familias ponían a dormir a sus niños.

El sol va alumbrar 

Mañana 

Empezó a cantar bajito con la idea de darse ánimos

Me lo juego todo a que mañana 

Abra sol

Saber que habrá 

Mañana 

Limpia la tristeza y nos regala 

La ilusión 

Su pecho empezó a recuperar algo de esperanza

Si mi día esta tan gris y triste 

Mi cabeza levanto y digo así

Oooooooh 

El sol va brillar mañana

Tienes que aguantar hasta el mañana 

Que vendraaaaaa 

En eso vio los tentáculos de arena dorada y se alegro

¡Mañana, mañana te quiero mañana! 

Un día y aquí estas 

Empezó a saltar entre casas viendo las formas que tomaban los sueños

Si un día es muy gris y triste 

¡Mi cabeza levanto y digo así 

Oooooh!

El sol va alumbrar mañana 

Tienes que aguantar hasta el mañana 

¡Que vendrá!

Mañana mañana te quiero mañana 

Un día y aquí estas 

Toco un tentáculo viendo cómo se transformaba en delfines que jugaban con el antes de reunirse con otro niño.

¡Mañana te quiero acércate mañana

Un día 

Y aquíiiiii 

Eeeestaaaaaaas!

Justo al terminar su nota una sobra paso frente a él y siendo el curioso de siempre fue tras ella.

La persecución le dejo en un callejón

-Que hay amigo-

Tardo u rato en reconocer la vos pero la figura que salió de las sombras la reconoció enseguida.

-Bunnymund, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pascua no es dentro de dos días? N no te preocupes la nieve se ira para mañana en la tarde. O ¿¡vienes a investigar esas extrañas sombras y arenas negras!? Si es así te puedo llevar a donde por lo general salen, espera… ¿no me oíste cantar o sí? O ¿esto es por lo del 87? Si es así primero escucha mi versión de los hechos ¿sí?-

Bunny estaba algo confuso, no sabía si era por la pose algo tensa del muchacho o por toda la información que acababa de soltar.

-na tranquilo chico, vengo por otra cosa, lo que dijiste de las sombras y arenas hay gente que quiere saber de eso, mas específicamente mis colegas y yo, así que… -

Unos yetis salieron de la nada y le metieron en un saco.

-Te veo en el polo- dijo antes de lanzarse por sus túneles.

* * *

Yop: bien aquí el segundo capitulo y ahora a responder el único comentario.

 **Kisaki Yazmin Motou:** ¡me alegra que te encante! Y emm ¡perdooooooooooooooooooooon por no subir capis! T.T bueno la razón del de la traducción es simple he tenido grandes y serios problemas escolares sin embargo he estado subiendo de hoen sin sonido y llevo a la mitad el nuevo cap de doble corazón. Pero que cereees! Ya estan mas tranquilas las aguas así que creo que para el sábado o domingo tienes capitulo nuevo del de Harry nwn

Ks: aclaraciones de nombres Sandy =meme, Thoot=hada. Bunny=conejo., Cupcake =la peque.

Yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

Yop: ¡no soy dueña de las canciones ni de los personajes! O y algunas canciones son adaptaciones de la versión original en inglés nwn

Ks: … no se como saldrá esto.

Yop: ne da igual ¿das las aclaraciones?

Ks: okay..

-Hablar-

Cantar 

_*comunicación de mim*_

 _Flashback_

"pensar"

'telepatia entre hadas'

/forma de comunicación de Sandy/

Yop: Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen este es mi primer fic de ROTG he de admitir que soy más de leer que de escribir pero ne xD

Ks: usaremos los nombres en ingles por comodidad.

Yop: y porque estamos acostumbrados a ellos.

Pregunta ¿debo poner una forma de habar para los yetis?

* * *

Se escuchaban voces, pasos y cascabeles.

¿Cascabeles? ¿No había caído en otro nido verdad?

Tras decidir que el sonido no era similar al cascabel de una serpiente se asomó por la boca dura del saco solo para ver la feliz cara de un (lo que el asumía era) Santa Claus

-aquí esta ¡Jack Frost!- dijo el gigante del hombre mientras el muchacho era sacado del saco por otros dos Yetis.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? Espero que mis Yetis te hayan tratado bien- comento como si nada el hombre.

-Muy bien gracias, adoro que me lancen en sacos por portales mágicos-

-¡Qué bien!- grito excitado el juguetero, -esa fue mi idea- agrego orgulloso.

"¿no entiende sarcasmo?" se preguntó el chico mientras veía con curiosidad el lugar en el que estaba.

-Bien ya que estamos aquí vamos a presentarnos, Soy North, creo ya conoces a Bunny-

A lo que el chico asintió.

-Ella es Thoot-

-Hola Jack, gusto en conocerte, he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti y tus dientes-

El chico iba a decir "espero no sea nada malo" cuando fue totalmente confundido por el ultimo comentario.

-¿m mis dientes?-

-Sí, abre boca- la hada no espero a que le el muchacho hiciera la operación por su cuenta, pues se la abrió y reviso la dentadura. -¡OMG! ¡Es cierto que son tan blancos como la nieve fresca! ¡o dios no tienes ni una caries y están perfectamente alineados!- el hada salió de su asombro y empezó a dar indicaciones a sus mini hadas respecto a nuevos dientes por recoger.

-Sí, siempre es así- dijo Bunny al ver la cara de duda y algo de miedo por parte del chico.

-y para finalizar esta Sandy- para sorpresa del niño el mago de los sueños estaba totalmente dormido.

-¡Sandy despierta!- el hombrecillo abrió los ojos y vio a todas partes antes de flotar a nivel del niño y saludarle.

-amm esto es extraño ¿saben? Es decir, estoy acostumbrado a que los encuentros sean con algunos golpes así que… ¿de qué se trata esto? A y amm.. ¿Gusto en conocerlos?- la forma en que hablo tan inseguro de sí mismo sorprendió a los cuatro guardianes.

¿El chico había dicho que no tenía buenas experiencias con los demás espíritus?

* * *

Después de un incómodo silencio el chico decidió romper lo tenso de la situación.

-¿Estoy en la lista negra?-

-¡Ja! Lista negra jajajja tú tienes el record-el intento fue efectivo.

-Pero basta de habladurías, Pitch Black está afuera tramando algo- agrego el líder de los guardianes –tenemos entendido que tú sabes algo de eso ¿no?- dijo mientras se volteaba a verle.

Sin embargo la cara del chico decía otra cosa.

-¿Quién es Pitch Black? Mas importante ¿Quién se pone mega obscuridad como nombre?- comento.

-¡hey esos son Juan, paco, pedro de la mar!- agrego tras ver el mundo y acercarse a las luces que estaban en una parte del golfo mexicano.

-Si con que yo se algo se refieren a las extrañas sombras y arenas que cambian los sueños en pesadillas entonces solo les puedo decir desde cuando han estado apareciendo y de donde parecen salir la mayor parte del tiempo, pero enserio ¿Quién es Pitch Black?- agrego

-¡E enserio no conoces a Pitch Black! ¡e esto es inaudito! De los humanos lo entiendo ¿¡pero un espíritu re creado por mim que no sepa del?!- se quejó Bunny

-Bueno perdón pero paso la mayor parte del tiempo jugando con los niños. Yo no soy como ustedes; trabajo duro y estrés. Yo soy más bien, bolas de nieve y diversión… ¡espera! ¿¡A que te refieres con recreado?! Bueno eso no importa mucho ahora, ¿ese tipo es malo?-

-Sí que lo es, los humanos le conocen como el Coco y-

-¡por ahí hubieran empezado! Don sinsejas ha salido vareas veces del mi bosque, bueno el límite de mi bosque… Cosa curiosa, las sombras y arenas salen de por ahí y si él es el responsable entonces hay que darnos prisa y hacer que la creencia de los niños no caiga. E ese tipo es peligroso. Créanme, lo mejor es hacer que los niños no se dejen llevar por el miedo- interrumpió el chico.

-¡hay no!- todos voltiaron a ver a Thoot.

-¡mi palacio está bajo ataque!- grito la mujer antes de salir volando.

* * *

-¡Al trineo se ha dicho!-

-¡p pero si aún no es navidad!-

/¿Qué tiene que ver eso?/ quiso saber el hombrecillo de arena.

-Oh tú sabes, la canción de paseo en trineo algo así como:

Abrigadito en mi trineo salgo a pasear…

Sandy se le quedo viendo confundido.

-¡nunca la has escuchado! Oh no eso necesitamos arreglarlo ¿verdad Rodolfo?-

Dijo el chico tras llegar a los establos y ver a su viejo amigo reno.

Pero los ojos del muchacho se abrieron en gran y puro asombro al ver el trineo de North.

El viejo Noel sintió como una fuerza masiva de asombro le llenaba de golpe. ¿La providencia? A unos metros de él.

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! ¿¡E ES ESTE TU TRINEO?! ¡ES MEGA ASOMBROSO! ¿¡PUEDO UN PASEO EN EL?! ¡¿PUEDO PUEDO PUEDO?!- grito mega entusiasmado y con ojos tan grandes que rivalizaban a los del mismo papa Noel cuando veía algo maravilloso.

-¡Claro que puedes! Ahora vamos a ayudar a Thoot ¿sí?-

-Claro y de paso arreglo algo con Sandy-

Los renos empezaron a hacer sonar sus cascabeles en compás.

-¿he?- vieron todos los guardianes y Yetis algo confundidos.

-jajaja- rio el niño mientras todos subían al trineo

Felicidad me trae la nieve porque al caer  
Un manto blanco viste de novia mi navidad  
Abrigadito en mi trineo salgo a pasear  
El golpecito del aire corriendo es caricia en mí,

-o oye amigo que estas cantando?- pregunto curioso y extrañado Bunny

-No lo sé, pero los renos corren al ritmo de la canción- comento asombrado el ruso.

Sandy se limitó a aplaudir entendiendo el plan del niño.

Navidad está llena de amor y paz que dicha me da  
Espero con afán siempre por ti  
Es su nieve en enero por que al caer recuerdo que es  
Es tiempo que yo y mi trineo salgamos a aventurar

justo en la parte de aventurar el trineo se elevo por los cielos

Y corre corre vuela que el tiempo se acabara  
Y compañera nuestra aventura nieve será  
Que todo el tiempo siempre por siempre juntos tu y yo  
La tierra entra será pequeña para los dos

El portal se abrió y el trineo paso por este, dispuestos a encontrarse con el atacante pero sin perder la alegría ni esperanza, con la mente en calma y abierta a lo que sea.

* * *

Ks: esa no es una canción de Annie…

Yop: Nope es una canción navideña y explicare el porque enseguidin nwn Resulta que a como estoy planeando el fic me doy cuenta que voy a ocupar otras canciones así que prepárense para ver canciones de otro tipo por aquí y por haya pero principales serán canciones de Annie (tanto 2014 como versiones anteriores) para que esto quede mas como un musical xD Si tienen idea de que canción ponerles a los demás guardianes (aparte de Sandy porque de ese ya se cual ponerle) pueden comentarlas.

Y bueno es todo por ahora xD

ks: ica mayolo xinompaqui

yop: ¡nos vemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

Yop: ¡no soy dueña de las canciones ni de los personajes! O y algunas canciones son adaptaciones de la versión original en inglés nwn

Ks: … no se como saldrá esto.

Yop: ne da igual ¿das las aclaraciones?

Ks: okay..

-Hablar-

Cantar 

_*comunicación de mim*_

 _Flashback_

"pensar"

'telepatia entre hadas'

/forma de comunicación de Sandy/

Yop: Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen este es mi primer fic de ROTG he de admitir que soy más de leer que de escribir pero ne xD

Ks: usaremos los nombres en ingles por comodidad.

Yop: y porque estamos acostumbrados a ellos.

* * *

El palacio era un lio.

Con unos caballos de arena comiéndose a las mini hadas.

-hey Sandy ¿jugamos baseball?- el comentario del niño invernal fue recibido por una mirada molesta y otra curiosa.

-¡¿q que te hace pensar que- pero el comentario del conejo quedo corto cuando Sandy asintió e hiso una bola de sueños.

El niño voló a unos metros y puso su bastón como bate.

Sandy lanzó la bola y Jack le dio un muy buen golpe haciendo que golpeara a vareas pesadillas y las deshiciera salvando así a las hadas.

Sin embargo un sonido hiso que el chico dejara su puesto y volara alto para salvar a una hadita.

-¿estás bien Baby Thoot?- le pregunto a lo que la hada de ojos disparejos asintió.

Las pesadillas parecieron reconocer al niño porque inmediatamente desaparecieron entre las sombras.

-¡rayos les perdimos!- grito Buuny.

* * *

El trineo aterrizo y todos salieron a ver qué tal estaba la reina de las hadas dentales.

-¡no están! Mis hadas, los dientes…. Todo se lo llevaron- decía una y otra vez.

-No todo- comento Jack y detrás de él salieron las hadas rescatadas.

-¡menos mal! Algunas se salvaron- comento con algo de tristeza y alivio.

-Esto es interesante- una vos proveniente de las sombras les hiso voltear a una plataforma.

-Por fin tengo a los cuatro reunidos- agrego la vos.

Jack fue a ocultarse tras una escultura.

De entre las sombras salió un hombre de sombras, sin cejas y cabello negro como la noche, su atuendo de igual color y piel griseasca.

-¡Pitch tienes diez segundos para devolver a mis hadas!-grito enfurecida la reina guerrera

-¿o qué? ¿Dejaras monedas bajo mi almohada?- comento como si nada el villano.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto el juguetero.

-Porque tal vez yo quiero lo que ustedes tienen- respondió.

-quiero dejar de estar escondido bajo la cama-agrego

-Pues tal vez es ahí donde perteneces-

Jack veía todo desde su puesto escondido, no es que tuviese miedo del hombre, era solo que no tenía buenas experiencias con él. Sabía que los guardianes eran capases de cuidarse por sí solos y vencer a ese hombre pero ¿el? Él era solo un estorboso niño invernal que le gustaba jugar y cantar. No sabía pelear y mucho menos sabía qué hacer en casos como estos, por lo que pensó lo mejor era no ser visto con ellos y así no ser de estorbo.

Bunny se lanzó contra el hombre pero una pesadilla le impidió seguir.

-oh cuidado, el miedo las vuelve inquietas, y más cuando pueden olerlo- comento como si nada el coco.

-De ti, nadie te ha tenido miedo desde la época obscura-

-¡a la época obscura que buenos tiempos! Y.. Esperen, ¿ese es Jack Frost? – el cambio de tema tomo a todos por sorpresa pero no al joven invernal.

-¿desde cuándo estas de amiguis con los guardianes? Quiero decir, la última vez que te vi con uno fue tras la pelea contra Old Man Winter y sus wendigos. Que yo recuerde no te trato muy bien ¿no? Pero bueno ¿qué esperabas al pelear en pascua?- comento el coco poniéndose frente al niño.

-Esperaba poder detenerle antes de que llegara el día y pedirle a uno que otro espíritu de fuego el que derritieran la nieve, no es como si tu intervención hubiese ayudado mucho, don sin cejas- fue la respuesta.

-Y no soy amiguis de ellos, solo les ayudo un poco. No soy material para guardián pero si para ayudar- agrego.

-Bien entonces eres un término medio, te ignorare por ahora. Pero estoy seguro de que ya estas acostumbrado a eso- dijo antes de desaparecer y esquivar un ataque por parte de Bunny.

-bien creo es hora de irme, la distracción ha sido buena- rio el rey pesadilla antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

-¿l la distracción?- pregunto el niño antes de ver como el palacio perdía color.

-¿q que pasa?- pregunto algo asustado.

-Cuando suficientes niños dejan de creer en alguno de nosotros…..- empezó Bunny

-Desaparecemos junto con lo que protegemos en los niños, nuestro centro- termino de explicar North.

-Entonces hay que hacer que no lo olviden- todos voltearon a ver al niño del invierno quien se concentró e hiso aparecer unas haditas de nieve.

-ustedes vallan junto con las hadas de dientes, ayúdenlas a recolectar y protéjanlas de las pesadillas ¿okay? – las haditas asintieron.

Las hadas rescatadas y las recién creadas se fueron a hacer su trabajo, y recuperar la creencia de los niños.

-Lo que no entiendo es, ¿para que quería Pitch los dientes?-

-Por las memorias que tienen-

-¿memorias?-

Thoot asintió.

-Todos y cada uno de los dientes de leche contienen las memorias más importantes para los niños, nosotras las recolectamos y cuidamos. Para cuando las ocupan nosotras las activamos- explico.

-Woow, ¿todo eso está en los dientes? Ahora entiendo porque estas muy obsesionada con su cuidado- comento entendiendo Jack para luego pensar algo y hacerlo escuchar.

-¿Tienes todas las memorias de todos los niños del mundo?- pregunto.

-Sí. Bueno ahora solo tengo la minoría. Si quieres recordar algo de quien eras antes de ser Jack Frost, solo debes decirme tu nombre de mortal y lo buscare con gusto, aunque no sé si esta entre lo que se llevaron o no- eso último se ganó una cara de gran confusión por parte de lo que ellos pensaban era un adolecente.

-¿m mis memorias? ¿A a que te refieres con antes de ser Jack Frost? Siempre he sido Jack Frost, la primera cosa que recuerdo es haber despertado bajo un lago y después que la luna me quitara el miedo y la obscuridad que había aparte de solo decirme mi nombre. Y eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo-

Al comentario del chico todos se le quedaron viendo con asombro y extrañeza.

-¿no recuerdas quien fuiste? Todos fuimos alguien antes de ser quienes somos-

-¿q quieres decir que que es posible que tenga una familia, u una vida antes de mi lago?-

El niño se dejó caer al piso en gran shock.

Bunny sintió un despertar inmenso de una gran esperanza.

Ese sentimiento le hacía muy poderoso pero al mismo tiempo algo inestable, la fuente de la esperanza estaba con miedo y así como la sintió nacer, la sintió morir.

El conejo vio al chico, sin duda alguna él era la fuente de esos sentimientos. La pregunta era ¿porque? ¿No se supone que los adolescentes ya no creen en ellos?

-P pero… si, si no recuerdo mi nombre, no tengo forma de saber quién fui ¿verdad? Con razón Yuko me dijo que tuviese cuidado, que los nombres son algo muy poderoso- dijo para luego recordar algo.

-¡pero eso no es importante ahorita! L lo que importa es recuperar a las hadas y los dientes. Más importante lo que importa es que los niños no pierdan su fe-

-¡cierto!- North tenía sus espadas en las manos y se concentró para formar un plan.

-¡IDEA!- grito finalmente.

-Nosotros recogeremos los dientes- dijo al fin su plan maestro.

-¿¡Que?! E estamos hablando de cinco continentes-comento algo insegura la reina

-Pff ja Por favor, ¿sabes cuantos regalos entrego yo en una noche?-

-¿y cuantos huevos oculto yo en un día?- dijo Bunny ya empezando a gustar el plan.

/no olviden cuantos sueños tengo que dar yo/

-Estoy dentro, suena divertido-

Con eso los cinco seres volvieron al trineo y empezaron la recolección.

"Esto me suena a carrera" se dijo el niño mientras reía por lo bajo.

* * *

Yop: el cuarto episodio esta aquí! Y bueno no le puse canción esta ves porque aun estoy buscando una buena para Pitch ¿alguna idea?

Ks: bien debido a que esta ves no hay comentarios cerramos el telón.

Yop: u.u okay Ica mayolo xinompaqui.

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Yop: ¡no soy dueña de las canciones ni de los personajes! O y algunas canciones son adaptaciones de la versión original en inglés nwn

Ks: … no se como saldrá esto.

Yop: ne da igual ¿das las aclaraciones?

Ks: okay..

-Hablar-

Cantar 

_*comunicación de mim*_

 _Flashback_

"pensar"

'telepatia entre hadas'

/forma de comunicación de Sandy/

Yop: se que no he escrtiro mucho desde hace tiempo pero aquí esta la siguente parte de este fic.

¡Oh! Antes de que se me olvide, para que quede mejor va a ser como si fuese serie de tv. Los guardianes frustran un plan y regresan para reacomodarse, al igual que Pitch y en ese tiempo Jack … bueno ya lo verán nwn

kS: no se como tomar eso así que… vamos al fic.

* * *

La cacería de dientes fue algo que sin duda alguna logro rescatar toda la creencia no solo en Tooth sino que también en el resto de los guardianes.

-¡puede que hagan eso pero aun así no lograran vencerme! ¡Les recuerdo que yo tengo los dientes!- dijo el coco antes de retirarse

-pueden haber ganado esta batalla pero la guerra continua- se escuchó retumbar.

-Pues estaremos listos- gruño el conejo.

Todos estaban agradecidos de que la primera batalla fuese un empate y estaban dispuestos a regresar al polo para discutir la posible siguiente táctica del coco cuando sintieron una helada ráfaga de viento.

Esta ráfaga de viento hiso temblar al niño invernal.

-Oh no, ¿tan pronto termino mi descanso? Wind tenemos que irnos o de lo contrario no nos dejara salir otra vez-

La declaración del chico hiso todos voltearan a verle.

-Old Man Winter solo me deja salir por cierto tiempo del castillo en la antártica. Y no me guata ese lugar, ni él. Yo prefiero estar en el lago del que nací o en los Himalaya jugando con los dragones- explico antes de tomar vuelo.

-¿ese viejo aún existe?- fue lo único que pudieron decir los demás antes de sacudir la cabeza y regresar a planear.

* * *

-¡perdón por la tardanza! Un tipo extraño con ropas negras me detuvo un poco y tuve que ayudar a un conejo gigante para detenerle…-

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me interesan tus escusas. ¡A tu cueva!- grito enojado el hombre.

Jack obedeció y camino a una parte del calabozo.

El muchacho sabía que a ese cascarrabias era un verdadero tirano, y solo se comportaba bien cuando Madre Naturaleza iba a checar como le trataban o checaba el porqué de que el niño no fuese a tirar nieve en ciertas partes acordadas.

Solo cuando sucedía eso el niño inmortal tenia aseso a cama, cuarto baño y comida.

No como si necesitara realmente las últimas dos y la verdad es que a él no le importaba mucho el tener un cuarto o una cama, a él le bastaba una rama de un árbol o un montón de nieve apilada o en su lago.

Realmente prefería su lago aunque siempre lo congelara, el niño realmente amaba su lago.

Pero no se quejaba, la "cueva" en realidad era una especie de calabozo, unas rejas de hielo se levantaban y volvían a bajar a ciertas horas. Solo una pequeña ventana permitía que la luna le hisese compañía al igual que el viento.

Jack se puso una mano a la altura del pecho, donde estaba un medallón que siempre había tenido con el.

-Tal vez… esto me lo dio la luna y mis verdadera familia ¿tú qué crees? –

Jack levanto la cabeza y empezó a cantar bajito.

 _Tal vez cerca están o lejos y tal vez el café le sirve y ella le endulza su te,_

 _Tal vez sea su hogar, un sitio muy feliz, ella tocando el piano, y el cantando en el jardín_

 _Vellos serán, finos también_

 _Saben de arte y hablan francés_

Jack empezó a ver con detalle las estalactitas que le rodeaban mientras imaginaba a su familia y el viento hacia imágenes al compás de la canción.

- _Buenos serán de honrado vivir lo malo fue, dejarme aquí-_

Suspiro antes de recordar lo vivido con los guardianes esa noche.

- _tal vez el día llego, tal vez al despertar,_

 _Mi plegaria escuche y me saquen de aquí…._

-¡¿Qué te he dicho de cantar?!-

Jack se calló y se arrincono lo más posible en la cueva al escuchar la voz de Old Man Winter.

Sus esperanzas siempre se inflaban y desvanecían con esa canción al igual que sus sueños.

* * *

Sandy sintió la gran imaginación de un anhelado sueño. Algo que daba esperanza a un niño de manera enorme pero de la misma forma la sintió desvanecerse hasta ser un pequeño grano de arena entre los millones de granos que el tenia.

Lo curioso era su proveniencia: muy muy al sur.

-¿tu también lo sentiste verdad? Esa gran ilusión y esperanza. Es la segunda vez que la siento en este día y al igual que la primera vez se desvaneció rápidamente…-

-No son los únicos, mi también sentí un gran asombro dos veces en el día. Uno en trineo y otro en la carrera de dientes-

Sandy asintió.

/es algo curioso pero al mismo tiempo interesante. Este mismo creer ha estado desvaneciéndose y apareciendo de manera espontanea durante estos últimos 300 años. La mayoría de las veces es de la antártica o de Burges/ apunto el hombre de arena.

-Sí, yo también lo he sentido así pero no hay ningún niño viviendo en la antártica y por más interesante que sea dudo mucho que haya alguien que viva más de trecientos años en Burges-

-Eso si no cuentas la historia de Ahogado Jackson Overland el del lago congelado-

-¿Qué?- quisieron saber todos.

Thoot rodo los ojos.

-mis haditas escuchan muchas cosas durante sus viajes de recolección y hay una leyenda que se da entre los niños de Burges, más especificadamente los que viven cerca del bosque donde está el lago. En fin la leyenda es de un niño que murió ahogado en ese lago y que desde entonces el lago permanece congelado desde hace trecientos años se dice que de vez en cuando se puede escuchar los sollozos y llantos del niño desde el centro del lago-

-también se dice que el cuerpo nunca fue hallado y por lo tanto el niño nunca ha tenido un verdadero descanso- agrego.

-eso es malo- dijo norte.

-pero es imposible que sea el, la presencia es diferente ya que esta en casi tdo el mundo- alego Bunny

-entonces ¿Quién es?-

-Pues cuando Jack estuvo aquí yo lo sentí mucho cerca aparte de más fuerte-

-Sí, yo también sentí que venía de ese adolecente problemático-

/¿Alguien se dio cuenta de cómo actuó cuando Old Man Witer le ordeno regresar?/

-Se veía tensado y asustado-

-si… parte manny dijo que debíamos tenerle aquí ¿no?-

-¿Qué estas planeando amigo?-

-Pedirle a Old Man que nos de a Jack por un tiempo, mientras que resolvemos el problema de Pitch y luego aclarar el asunto de guardián ¿da?-

-Okay eso suena extraño pero…-

-¡es una excelente idea! Jack sabe mucho de lo que esta pasando y ha demostrado ser de gran ayuda hasta ahora-

/también nos dara tiempo de resolver el misterio de la presencia/

-son todos contra uno, así que mientras lo mantengan lejos de mi todo esta bien-

North sonrió.

Era momento de poner un plan en marcha.

* * *

-no puedo-

-¿Por qué no?-

La discusión con el viejo invierno no salió tan bien como el ex bandido lo pensó.

-Por más que me gustaría no tener a esa excusa de espíritu en mis pasillos, deben preguntarle a Madre Naturaleza, después de todo es parte de ella en una forma y si Manny ya les dio permiso es seguro de que lo obtendrán de ella-

-Yo iré- dijo el conejo antes de desaparecer en el frio suelo del castillo.

Tras un rato la mujer de cabellos negros estaba en la sala.

-Pueden llevárselo- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

-en ese caso… ¡JACK FROST VEN ACA LARVA INVERNAL!-

La forma en que se dirigió al chico no le gustó mucho a los guardianes.

-¿llamaste?-

-¿Qué te he dicho de tutearme? Maldita escusa de espíritu-

-Que no soy los suficientemente espíritu como para poder hacerlo-

-Así es, ahora ve y recoge tus cosas. Eres problema de los guardianes ahora-

-no hay de qué preocuparse, ya tengo todo conmigo- fue la respuesta del niño invernal.

-Bien. Ahora fuera de mi castillo-

* * *

Yop: ¡tiempo sin subir algo aquí pero ya esta el siguiente capitulo!

Ks: algo curioso pero bueno.

Yop: ne, ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Yop: ¡no soy dueña de las canciones ni de los personajes! O y algunas canciones son adaptaciones de la versión original en inglés nwn

Ks: … no se como saldrá esto.

Yop: ne da igual ¿das las aclaraciones?

Ks: okay..

-Hablar-

Cantar 

_*comunicación de mim*_

 _Flashback_

"pensar"

'telepatia entre hadas'

/forma de comunicación de Sandy/

-*habla de yeti*-

Yop: ¡wooohoo! Nuevo favorito y seguidor!. Espero escuchar pronto las opiniones que tengan de este fic nwn

Ks: bien ahora al fic…

Yop:¡ olvide mencionar la canción del otro capitulo!

Ks: eso lo puedes hacer al final ¿no?

Yop: si, creo que sí…

Ks: entonces al fic.

* * *

Jack volvió a sentir lo genial que era el paseo en trineo de santa.

Al llegar al polo no pudo más que pensar por qué le habían sacado de ahí.

-no es por ser malagradecido y nada de eso pero… ¿Por qué me sacaron?-

-bueno, necesitamos ayuda con Pitch y tú eres quien sabe más ¿da?- fue la respuesta del ruso.

-Aparte ya mero es pascua, por lo que seguramente decidirá atacar durante la festividad y hay que defender a los niños y sus esperanzas- agrego el conejo.

-oh…. ¡ne da igual! ¡Estoy en el trineo de santa! Y ¿tengo que estar en donde sea que voy a estar con ustedes a cierto tiempo? Porque dudo mucho que Madre naturaleza le guste que deje mis actividades invernales aunque sea pelear contra el coco no sé si sirva como justificación por saltármelas-

-¿actividades invernales?- pregunto la única chica del grupo.

-sí, soy el único autorizado en llevar el invierno a donde se necesite, Mother siempre me da un horario y me dice dónde y que tengo que hacer-

-¿tienes que tener autorización para eso?- pregunto algo sorprendido el conejo.

-sip. Pero muy seguido otros espíritus elementales deciden jugar a no hacer caso y a pesar de no estar autorizados para cambiar de forma drástica el clima en cierto lugar y tiempo pueden afectar de manera ligera el trabajo de otros y más si están en lugares donde su elemento es más fuerte-

-bueno, si tienes que hacer algo solo dices y ya ¿da? Así sabemos que estas bien y danos un tiempo estimado de cuando vas a regresar, para poder saber si buscarte después de cierto tiempo pasado ¿da?-

Eso era nuevo para el niño invernal.

Estaba acostumbrado a que le gritaran y obligaran a estar en cierto lugar a cierta hora en específico, de lo contrario era castigado.

Así que el que le pidiesen de favor que explicara a donde iba y cuando regresaba era algo nuevo y extraño pero al mismo tiempo agradable.

-Bien, debido a que eres un espíritu invernal, creo que aquí será el mejor lugar para ti- dijo Bunny, una vez que llegaron al taller de santa.

Los ojos del niño se llenaron de asombro y esperanza al darse cuenta de que habían entrado por la puerta principal y lo que significaba esta simple y sencilla oración.

-e estas bromeando ¿voy a estar en el polo? ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he intentado entrar a el?!- pregunto asombrado.

-¿Qué tu qué?- pregunto algo alarmado North ¿Cuánto tiempo el joven espíritu intento entrar y nadie le había informado?

-oh tranquilo, nunca pude pasar a los Yetis, por cierto ¿Dónde está Phill? No le vi la primera vez aunque si vi a dingle-

-¿les conoces?- pregunto asombrado para luego recordar que cuando pregunto si alguien sabia del espíritu invernal, su Yeti favorito le dijo algo de un juego que tenían con él.

-Yep. Phil es quien me dio la sudadera y Dingle en ocasiones me da una que otra galleta llena de saliva… ¡y Rodolfo?! La última vez que le vi fue cuando salvo la navidad después de ese pequeño problema con una nube de nieve testaruda-

-¿las nubes son testarudas?-

-todo tiene su personalidad-

-bueno, deja que Phil te guie ¡Phil!-

-jflkjfosja- dijo el peludo ser al llegar, para luego ver al muchacho y lanzarle una mirada de " te estoy vigilando no creas que te sales con la tuya"

-Muestrale a Jack el cuarto de invitados ¿da? –

-fra fra, kjfosja- dijo antes de empezar a caminar.

-emm… y ¿Qué tal está aquí? ¡¿woow es ese un patín volador?!-

-jajaja fjfejffjks ¿jofjo?- fue la respuesta al ver la cara sorprendida del joven.

* * *

-*ven deja te muestro el lugar*- dijo antes de llevarlo a un tour del taller.

Justo en ese momento Jack vio bien el lugar donde estaba.

 **-** _yo creo que va gustarme aquí_ \- dijo antes de empezar una tarareada.

 _Yo creo que va a gustarme aquí_

-* _la armonía descubrir_ *- Phil le siguió la corriente y cantaba las maravillas que había en el polo, en esta especifica línea le puso frente al prototipo de un piano que se movía solo.

 _-¡Oye! Ayer no hacía algo así… yo creo que va a gustarme aquí ¡yo sé que va a gustarme aquí hihi!_ –

Pasaron por una escalera con juguetes voladores

 _¡Sí, sí! Yo creo que va a gustarme aquí si si_

-¿es esa una alberca?-

-*claro, aquí probamos los juguetes acuáticos*-

-¿y crees que me enseñen a nadar?-

-*un instructor vendrá*-

 _-yo creo que va a gustarme aquí-_

Después de recorrer el resto del polo Phil le mostro un cuarto con una enorme cama individual, un escritorio, televisión, juegos de video, una ventana y finalmente unas repisas con algunos libros y decoraciones.

-¿es esta la habitación de North?-

-*jajajajaja no. Esta es tu habitación*-

-¡¿m mí que?!-

Phil sonrió y señalo al cuarto con la cabeza.

Jack no tardo tiempo y corrió a saltar sobre la cama.

-sí sí, yo creo que va gustarme aquí\- dijo antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama y reír.

* * *

El peludo gigante sonrió. Eran pocas las veces que podía escuchar la risa llena de asombro y vida del muchacho inmortal.

El había aprendido a apreciar esas risas y miradas de total asombro que le dedicaba en ocasiones, como la primera vez que le vio…

(na: ¡hay te va el flachba!-Groudon de Missa Sinfonia)

 _Phil y sus demás compañeros peludos estaban trabajando en los diseños para el siguiente año._

 _Había terminado el descanso después de navidad por lo que los yetis trabajaban tranquilamente, hasta que escucharon un golpe enorme proveniente de una ventana._

 _Siendo el jefe de la peluda armada del polo, Phil fue a investigar encontrándose con un niño que usaba ropa de la colonia, un bastón de pastores y descalzo._

 _El muchacho de cabellos blancos, piel pálida y uñas moradas se sobaba la nuca totalmente ignorante de la mirada medio confusa y preocupada del yeti._

 _¿No se supone que los niños viven en Alaska? Ellos estaban demasiado al norte como para que uno de ellos llegara por su cuenta a esta zona...pero… ¿no se supone que las colonias se acabaron hace tres décadas?_

 _-oye viento, con que chocamos?-_

 _Phil abrió los ojos al ver como una ráfaga le contestaba al niño._

 _"un espíritu" pensó._

 _Finalmente el niño voltio a verle revelando unos ojos celeste hielo que se llenaron de asombro e incredulidad al verle._

 _-jflsjfiojfs-_

 _-¡eres pie grande! ¡¿Te gustaría ir a la ciudad?! Un niño se muere por verte y espera…. ¿puedes verme?-_

 _Phil entendió la situación inmediatamente, era un espíritu nuevo pero… ¿Por qué tan joven? O era un duende y termino perdido._

 _-ra- Phil asintió con la cabeza._

 _-p puede verme… ¡¿viste eso Wind?!¡Puede verme! Eso significa que soy real ¡solo debo esforzarme un poco más para que los niños de la villa me vean y podamos jugar juntos!-_

 _-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto después de un tiempo._

 _Phil rodo los ojos y señalo a la entrada._

 _-¡e este es el taller de Santa? ¡¿Puedo verle?! –_

 _Phil iba a asentir cuando recordó que su jefe no se encontraba en la ciudad. Por lo que negó la cabeza._

 _-¿no puedo?- pregunto desilusionado el niño…_

 _-¿es porque no tengo una carta? ¿o está ocupado? Talvez no está-_

 _Phil asintió a la última adivinación._

 _-Okay… entonces vendré otro día- y con eso se fue._

Desde entonces Jack intento entrar de diferentes formas al polo, todas y cada una de ellas fallaron pero por otra parte hacia divertido el trabajo y los peludos seres esperaban con ansias la siguiente visita del muchacho invernal a quien en una ocasión decidieron darle una nueva ropa.

Y ahora Jack había sido elegido para ayudar a los guardianes. Aunque estos no quisieran aceptar el hecho de que su grupo crecía estaban tomando algo de consideración al muchacho.

Pero había algo que la raza peluda y pocos elementales sabían y guardarían el secreto hasta la muerte.

Jack era el único niño inmortal.

Con la más pequeña pizca de creencia era capaz de dar un mega plus de energía a aquellos que guardaban y cuidaban lo que sea que el niño creyó.

El niño creía en ellos (los Yetis) por eso ellos tenían mucha energía y paciencia.

Solo esperaba que su jefe se dice cuenta de la importancia de Jack en el mundo, que se diese cuenta y le permitiera estar con ellos de por vida.

El muchacho ya había sufrido lo suficiente por trecientos años.

Con ese pensamiento en mente Phil apago las luces y se fue, dejando al niño del viento tranquilo en sus sueños.

* * *

Yop: bien le dejo asta aquí porque yolop.

Ks: ya no sabes que escribir verdad?

Yop: yep! Y debo decir que la canción del capitulo anterior pertenece a Annie es Talvez y la de ahora es Yo creo que va agustarme aquí versión 2014 con ligeros retoques para que cuadre con el fic.

Ks: bien hora de cerrar el telon.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Yop: ¡no soy dueña de las canciones ni de los personajes! O y algunas canciones son adaptaciones de la versión original en inglés nwn

Ks: … no se como saldrá esto.

Yop: ne da igual ¿das las aclaraciones?

Ks: okay..

-Hablar-

Cantar 

_*comunicación de mim*_

 _Flashback_

"pensar"

'telepatia entre hadas'

/forma de comunicación de Sandy/

-*habla de yeti*-

Yop: ¡wooohoo! Nuevo favorito y seguidor!. Espero escuchar pronto las opiniones que tengan de este fic nwn

Ks: bien ahora al fic…

Yop: ¡TENEMOS COMENTARIOS EN CASI TODOS LOS CAPITULOS POR LA MISMA PERSONA!

KS:*MAS QUE INCREDULO* ¿¡ENSERIO?!

Yop: ¡sí! Es momento de contestarlos

 **Bluefrosty27:** Wow, solo wow… eres la primera persona que hace eso en toda mi carrera como escritora novata aquí en Ff. Me alegra que te parezca tierno Jack y sip estoy de acuerdo en que debe cantar bien, ¿enserio casi te mato con eso? ¡y gracias por los consejos en ortografía! (español es una de mis materias bajas por ese hecho y estoy en busca de betas por esa misma razón) na, no debes preocuparte por las desgracias de Jack y somos dos que aman a ese peludo gigante xD

Ks: mira hay otro.

Yop: he? ¡woow!

 **Jackeline Arely:** ¡¿enserio?! ¡woow! Me alegra saber que te gusto y tratare de no tardar tanto xD

Ks: bueno ahora si al capítulo.

* * *

Mim observaba con cuidado la situación.

Jack había sido adoptado temporalmente por sus Guardianes.

Pero estos no le dijeron que sería un Guardián. Ese conejo no había pedido perdón a su niño por lo sucedido en pascua y los demás no se daban cuanta que el extraño extra de poder era por parte del niño.

Al parecer los únicos que se daban cuenta eran los yetis y los duendes.

Aparte de Pitch.

El hombre en la luna estaba preocupado.

Debido a las diferentes luchas que se habían llevado a cabo en su casa, la energía que tenía no era la más adecuada como para poder hablar con sus guerreros y creaciones. Las comunicaciones estaban más o menos deterioradas y solo los mensajeros del reino lunar podían comunicarse de una manera buena, a través de máquinas de videojuegos.

Los Rangers estaban devastados tras la pérdida de Zordon, otro gran amigo suyo que cuido de la luna y la tierra por más de medio milenio. La reina Sereniti aún no completaba su siclo de reencarnación como para volver a su palacio y ni se diga de Artemis, la diosa estaba ocupada peleando con los semidioses que se revelaban a su destino de manera negativa y actualmente su hermana Atenea estaba ocupada con sus guerreros estelares peleando contra uno de sus hermanos.

Luna, la alicornio al fin había vuelto a ser ella y estaba ocupada pasando tiempo con su hermana, sobrina y nueva amiga. Peleando con las pesadillas que llegaran a su mundo.

Así que de momento solo era el, Alfa 5, los gatos lunares y algunos de los sirvientes de Artemis los que se encargaban de reconstruir la luna y sus diferentes reinos.

Pero el que él estuviese ocupado no significaba abandonar sus obligaciones como protector oficial de lo espiritual en el mundo humano y no sé qué tantos aliados más.

Sabía que Pitch Black el enemigo más temido en los cinco reinos que compartía la luna, estaba de regreso y tramaba algo, había visto como se retiraba de batalla para reorganizar e iniciar la segunda fase de su plan… Temía por la vida de sus guardianes, de todos nada más Jack era quien posiblemente no moriría por algún fatal ataque o falta de creyentes.

Después de todo, no puedes matar lo que ya está muerto ¿verdad?

* * *

Pitch veía con despreció las luces que se mantenían encendidas alrededor de su globo terráqueo.

Su primera fase del plan era perfecta; Sin memorias no había más que miedo a lo que pudo ser, o lo que será.

Pero ¡ese maldito duende invernal había vuelto a destrozar sus planes! No solo logro liberar vareas hadas, ¡mando hadas de escarcha con estas para que escoltaran la recolección de dientes! Había decidido ir a castigarle por meterse en sus asuntos pero no lo encontró en Burges, ni en el helado castillo de Old Mand Winter y su corte invernal.

¿Dónde podría estar?

No había forma de saberlo, no era tan fácil rastrear el miedo de ese mocoso.

El maldito elemental, tenía un miedo extraño. Era entre el de un niño y el de un muerto.

Lo cual era imposible, los muertos no tenían miedo.

Pero su parte de niño era la más fuerte y poderosa fuente de alimentación del coco.

Oh si, adoraba darle pesadillas, de niños ahogándose, niños congelados, padres atroces, y su favorita… el dejarlo solo.

Jack detestaba estar solo, era su peor miedo, el estar solo y nunca ser creído.

Pero bueno, era momento de acabar con los sueños de los niños.

* * *

Jack y Sandy habían entablado una buena conversación, apenas el muchacho despertó y se dio cuenta no estaba en su árbol.

El duende de los sueños había pasado por ahí y al ver la cara de susto del joven espíritu se puso a ver que podía hacer para ayudarle a calmarse, descubrió con gran admiración que el niño podía entenderle casi a la perfección.

Ahora ambos estaban sentados juntos en la enorme mesa del comedor en el polo.

-Muy bien gente brindemos por la salud de nuestro protegido ¡Por Jack!- dedico las palabras el titánico juguetero.

Los cuatro guardianes y Jack estaban a la mesa, cenando.

North había decidido que algunos Yetis fuesen tanto a la madriguera como al palacio de los dientes y el barco de sueños de Sandy y que todos estuviesen en el polo para estrategias de batalla.

Ahora se encontraban dando un pequeño brindis en honor de los heroicos hechos y ayuda del joven posible nuevo recluta.

-Jack ¿quieres decir algo?- pregunto el hada.

-Bueno…. Esto es mucho para mi…- dijo mientras miraba la cantidad de comida en la mesa.

-Nunca he visto tanta comida a mi disposición, y tampoco me imagine estar viendo instrumentos que se mueven solos…- dedico una mirada a la música "en vivo" que tenían a un lado de la mesa.

-estando dentro de un enorme rol de canela…- dijo mientras miraba al techo y los diferentes niveles que tenía el polo.

-nuca había visto un violonchelo- el instrumento sonó en forma de saludo, -o un clarinete, o el piano o… ¿es esa un arpa?- los instrumentos se movieron.

-solo puedo decir…. Gracias por esta oportunidad….- dijo antes de que los instrumentos tomaran una tonada en forma de balada.

\- _Bajo estas luces que me iluminan….-_ empezó a cantar y los instrumentos a acompañarle asombrando a los demás guardianes (North veía algo extrañado como los Yetis que los acompañaban se veían de forma conocedora)

 _Veo brillar mil y una estrellas más_

Los cuatro guardianes veían con asombro como el joven espíritu alcanzaba unas elevadas notas, pero lo más era el mensaje que trasmitía.

 _-mi gran oportunidad… ahora es real-_ finalizo el canto antes de volver a su asiento y empezar a comer.

Los otros se vieron entre si y siguieron su ejemplo.

Comiendo tranquilamente hasta que… una ráfaga enorme de viento se coló por la ventana e hiso el chico soltara todo y corriera.

-¡están atacando a Burges!-

Los otros rápido le siguieron.

-Jack, a que te refieres conque están atacando a burges- pregunto Thoot

-Simple, Wind me dijo que las extrañas creaturas de arena negra están atacando a los niños y yo no dejo que nadie se meta con mi pueblo-

-¿tu pueblo?-

-Salí del lago de Burges así que Burges es mi territorio, le he cuidado por trecientos años y no dejare que un tipo sin cejas lastime a los niños-

Dijo antes de acelerar en su vuelo.

-¡Jack! ¡Es más rápido por portal!- dijo el juguetero mientras lanzaba su esfera al cielo.

El muchacho asintió y voló por el vórtice llegando a su pueblo y destruyendo inmediatamente a las creaturas de pesadillas.

Sandy estaba furioso.

Se estaban metiendo con sus sueños y eso el no lo perdonaría. Oh no.

Claro que no.

Pitch lo pagaría caro por meterse con sus sueños.

Pero nunca vio que pitch ya lo tenía en la mira.

Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SANDY!-

El grito desgarrador de Jack hiso que todos voltearan a ver a su amigo quien había sido clavado con una enorme flecha e arena negra y consumiendo poco a poco al hombrecillo dorado.

Jack en su ira irracional voló con la esperanza de poderle salvar.

Pero Pitch siendo el villano que era lanzo una enorme ola de pesadillas contra el muchacho.

Jack veía negro, no quería perder a Sandy, no quería más obscuridad.

El quería luz. Quería la luz que se reflejaba con la nieve, la luz que destellaban sus creaciones de hilo no importaba si fuera artificial o no.

Con ese pensamiento el chico dejo escapar su angustia y con una enorme sorpresa logro detener a Pitch en su ataque, golpearle y regresarle el favor.

No sin antes perder el conocimiento.

-¡Jack!- La voz de Thoot hiso que regresara a sus sentidos.

-¿Cómo lograste eso?-

-yo… no lo sé- fue su respuesta.

* * *

Una vez de nuevo en el polo los habitantes de este hicieron el funeral de su migo arenoso.

Jack miraba con tristeza el ambiente y después de ver llorar al conejo voltio a la ventana.

Valla aliado que se había convertido.

No pudo salvar a Sandy.

No pudo hacer nada por el ser silencioso que le ayudaba muy seguido.

-Jack- la voz de North hiso el muchacho saliera de sus pensamientos y se diera cuenta que había perdido el control de sus emociones otra vez.

-oh, lo siento… ¿volví a apagar la fogata?-

-No, pero encharcaste todo la ventana. ¿Todo bien?-

El muchacho suspiro antes de volver a ver por la ventana.

-no pude hacer nada-

-eso no es cierto, detuviste a Pitch-

-pero Sandy-

-estaría orgulloso de lo que hisite.-

Esa frase le hiso congelarse en su sitio.

¿Orgulloso de el?

¿pero cómo? Nunca alguien lo había estado, nunca nadie le había dicho esa frase.

-Las luces se apagan- la tristona voz de Hada hiso que todos regresaran al cuarto central.

Jack voló a ver el globo.

-Es el equilibrio, sin Sandy no hay balance entre sueño y pesadilla. Pitch quiere gobernar pero se le olvida que sin luz no hay sombras- dijo antes de regresar al piso y pensar en algo.

-¿Qué mañana no es pascua?- pregunto.

-¡sí! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de voltear el tablero!- dijo rápidamente Bunny

-En ese caso ¡a la madriguera!- Grito North.

-Muy bien pero mi casa, mis reglas- dijo el antromorfico conejo antes de abrir un túnel.

Jack descendió con la ayuda de viento, pero los otros no fueron muy afortunados. Cayendo unos sobre otros.

Solo Bunny se salvó por su experiencia al viajar por sus túneles.

-¡bienvenidos a mi Madrige- Algo anda mal!- a mitad de frase se detuvo y regreso a la entrada de su cueva.

Algo no andaba bien.

Había un intruso en su casa.

Los otros rápidamente se pusieron de pie y sacaron armas.

Lo que no sabían es que durante la pelea en Burges, una de las esferas de North se había zafado de su cinturón y caído en la cama de una pequeña niña que había soñado con conejos antes de que la esfera le despertara.

Y por accidente había llegado al paraíso primaveral.

Así que cuando se enfrentaron con sus armas y ver que se trataba de una niña se detuvieron y trataron de actuar lo más casual posible.

-¡hey es Sophy Bennedett!- reconoció Jack a la rubia.

-¿Sophy Bennedett?- pregunto Bunny.

-Sí, hermana menor de Jaime, viven al lado de mi lago. Ella duerme en el segundo cuarto a la derecha- especifico el invierno

-¿q que hace ella aquí?- pregunto alarmado el conejo.

-Esfera caída- dijo el juguetero.

-Tranquilos tranquilos, estoy segura es fan de las hadas- dijo la única chica del grupo antes de volar y ponerse frente a la niña.

-Bonita- dijo esta antes de seguirle.

-tengo algo para ti- dijo la hada antes de mostrar algunos dientes.

-¡buaaaa!- la niña corrió espantada.

-¿Dientes? ¿Enserio? – dijo incrédulo Jack mientras hacia un camino de hielo para que la niña se resbalara junto a los huevos que correteaba, -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que convivieron con un niño?-

-¡estamos ocupados haciendo felices a los niños! ¡no tenemos tiempo…. ¿para estar con niños?- se dio cuenta de la verdad North al momento de decir su escusa.

Jack negó con la cabeza antes de hacer que su magia se activara, y lanzar sus copos especiales a los tres guardianes.

-bueno, ya que estas aquí… ¿quieres pintar un huevo?- pregunto amablemente conejo a la pequeña niña quien imediamente dijo que si.

Jack tomo algunos y tomo un pincel haciendo vareos diseños y luego voló a tirar otros huevos al rio de colores, haciendo varas rampas de hielo para los que se querían escapar.

Todos colaboraron a su manera y al final de la noche la producción de huevos era perfecta.

-Bien ahora solo deben ir a esconderse y tu, mi pequeña salta montes a dormir a tu casa- dijo Bunny tras tomar en brazos a la adormilada niña.

-yo la llevo- dijo Jack.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡p pero ¿Qué pasara con los huevos?! –

-no te preocupes conejo, te prometí que no me interpondría en tu celebridad así que solo llevare a Sophi de vuelta a casa y vigilare que no haya ningún wendigo cerca- dijo antes de tomar el vuelo.

-¿wendigos? ¿Qué cosa es eso?- pregunto la recolectora de dientes.

-Unas criaturas terribles- fue la respuesta de North.

Lo que si no esperaba Jack era que su antiguo cuidador se hubiese dejado influenciar por las sombras y lo esperara con una emboscada fuera de la casa de la niña.

-¿Old Man? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué crees que hago? ¡No cubriste de hielo este sitio!- grito enfadado el antiguo invierno.

-¡pero no podemos! Hoy es pascua, y los guardianes necesitan este día para salvar a los niños- explico.

-Aparte le prometí a bunny que no habría nieve hoy- agrego.

-Pues en ese caso tu te vienes conmigo- dijo antes de agarrar del cabello al niño invernal y lanzarlo a un poso.

Dentro de ese poso habían vareas canastillas de dientes y lo más interesante: era una de las entradas a la guarida de Pitch Black.

-Valla valla. Que tenemos aquí, Jack Frost. ¿Creíste que lograrías escapar de mi? Sabes para ser un término neutro eres demasiado amm… molesto- le dijo el hombre.

-Oye, no me mires así, te volviste mi pelea cuando atacaste burges-

-¡ja! ¡¿y que tiene de especial un pueblo que nunca te ha visto?!-

-Que es de donde salí y por lo tanto es mi pueblo-

-le tienes amor a un lugar que no conoces. Dime ¿no quieres saber el porque saliste del lago?-

Jack tenía curiosidad pero no quería que Pitch le distrajera.

-Sí, pero fue porque necesitaban a alguien que cuidara de Burges-

Pitch se rio a las ansias de su enemigo. Antes de lanzarle algunos ataques de arena que fueron fácilmente desviados.

Jack vio una salida y se esfumo pero nunca vio que una cajilla de dientes se le había colado en el gorro de la chaqueta.

Al salir escucho algo que le puso la piel helada.

Un Wendigo había destrozado la pascua... Otra vez.

* * *

Yop: bien, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, y sip se que estoy tardando en actualizar pero.. ¡Tranquilos! ¡es más que nada por como debo acomodar las cosas! Les prometo que pronto vendrán más acción xD

Ks: y es momento de cerrar el telón.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!


	8. Chapter 8

Yop: ¡no soy dueña de las canciones ni de los personajes! O y algunas canciones son adaptaciones de la versión original en inglés nwn

Ks: … no se como saldrá esto.

Yop: ne da igual ¿das las aclaraciones?

Ks: okay..

-Hablar-

Cantar 

_*comunicación de mim*_

 _Flashback_

"pensar"

'telepatia entre hadas'

/forma de comunicación de Sandy/

-*habla de yeti*-

-+habla de duendes+-

Yop: ¡wooohoo! Nuevo favorito y seguidor!. Espero escuchar pronto las opiniones que tengan de este fic nwn

Ks: tenemos comentarios.

Yop: ¡sí! Es momento de contestarlos

 **Jackeline Arely:** Más vale tarde que nunca o tarde y seguro que apuroso y dudoso (no me acuerdo bien si así va el ultimo refrán) ¡Pero me alegra que estés feliz! ¡y mira tarde menos en actualizar ahora! xD Espero disfrutes el episodio de hoy.

 **Bluefrosty27:** Jajajajajajaa xDDDD enserio? Eso sí es gracioso xD y pues sip viene la parte triste, ¡pero veremos un número musical de Pitch! ¿Eso compensa la parte triste? Respecto a tu pregunta…. Los Wendigos son parte del sistema tradicional de creencias de varias de las tribus algonquinas del noreste de Estados Unidos y Canadá, sobre todo los ojibwa y los saulteaux, los cree, los naskapi y los innu. Aunque las descripciones de la criatura varían, es común que todas estas culturas describan a los wendigos como seres sobrenaturales malévolos, caníbales y poseedores de un gran poder espiritual. Están fuertemente asociados con el invierno, el norte, el frío, la hambruna y la debilidad. Hay quienes dicen que Old Man Winter los podía controlar y hasta montaba en ellos, se dice que nacen del canibalismo y los odios entre los humanos. Algunos los describen como creaturas gigantes con apariencia humanoide, mientras que otros dicen que son como caballos dragones o serpientes enormes de hielo. Actualmente hay un juego de terror llamado Until Dawn donde aparecen unos y creeme los mendigos Welles son súper difíciles de matar los hijos de su muy !"$%#! Madre.

Espero eso haya respondido tu pregunta nwn.

Ks: bien ahora al fic.

* * *

-No, nonononono ¡NO!- Jack grito.

Sabía que esos malditos seres andaban algo inquietos por el exceso de energía que le ocasionaba las guerras y los casos de canibalismo que sucedían tras los accidentes aéreos o naufragios que ocurrían alrededor del mundo.

Y ahora sabía (gracias a Wind) que los guardianes estaban a salvo de esas terribles bestias.

Pero debía proteger a la gente del poblado de Canada de las maldades de estas.

Mientras Jack peleaba con los Wendigos, Pitch ataco a los guardianes destruyendo la pascua.

-¿Dónde está Jack?- pregunto el conejo algo molesto al ver que el muchacho no apareció durante la batalla.

Pero la atención se voltio a un grupo de niños que buscaban huevos y al no encontrar dejaron de creer. Atravesando a Bunny.

Jack llego justo para ver esa escena.

Y se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiendo el dolor como si hubiera sido él el que había sido atravesado por niños.

Al hacer esto la canastilla de dientes que llevaba en la capucha cayó al suelo y Jack la tomo.

-¡Jack!- la vos del hada hiso que volteará a verles.

-Jack donde estabas, había sombras y … ¿es eso una canastilla de dientes?-

El niño parpadeo antes de darse cuenta que aun sostenida la cajita.

-a si bueno…-

-¡Tú estabas con Pitch!- anuncio el conejo.

-¿Qué? ¡no! Yo solo, el estaba… y luego ellos- el niño no supo cómo defenderse.

-Jack, ¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo North antes de voltearse.

Era clara la cara de dolor y traición que había provocado el malentendido.

-¡no! ¡n no es lo que piensan! ¡yo solo, esta cosa estaba!-

-debe irse- la voz de conejo fue suficiente para que el niño se quedara callado.

-¡Debe irse! ¡Jamás debimos confiar en él! Yo sabía desde el principio que solo causaría problemas ¡y ahora la pascua esta arruinada por su culpa!-

Jack tomo esas palabras a pecho y se fue.

* * *

Siempre que le culpaban de algo o le regañaban buscaba refugio porque sabía que venían los golpes.

El buscaba en donde refugiarse, sabía que en el polo ya no sería bienvenido y si volaba al palacio invernal, Old Mand Winter le castigaría de forma severa por no hacer caso.

Así que decidió volar a cierto lugar de la antártica que solo él conocía.

El risco del desprecio.

Ahí lloro e intento deshacerse de sus dientes de leche.

Aunque no quería hacerlo.

Esos ya no les pertenecían. Ahora eran de Hada, no de él.

-sabía que esto sucedería-

Jack voltio solo para ver a Pitch atrás de él.

-Déjame solo-

-oh no, claro que no. Escucha yo sé lo que se siente ser atravesado y- el discurso del coco fue detenido por una onda de hielo que le envió el niño.

El rey de las pesadillas contesto con una ola de sombras.

Y así duraron por un buen rato hasta que el sombrío ser dijo algo que destanteo a Jack.

-en ser creído-

El invernal ser bajo la guardia y dejo algo esperanzado que el coco terminara su oferta.

-¡Así es! ¡Mira lo que podemos hacer juntos! ¡¿Qué va mejor que el miedo con el frio?! Podemos hacer un mundo donde todo sea-

Sin embargo Jack vio con curiosidad y detalle la escultura de hielo y sombras que se había creado.

El miedo no iba con su invierno.

-¿Pitch Black?- dijo adivinando los intentos de su enemigo y reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber creído en un momento.

-y de Jack Frost también- trato de remediar su error sin embargo ya era muy tarde.

-no. Ellos nos temerán, y eso no es lo que yo quiero- dijo el niño antes de empezar a retirarse, pero un chillido le hiso volteará a ver.

En la mano de Pitch estaba un hada de los dientes.

-¡Baby Thoot!- grito al reconocer al hada.

-el callado Jack, tienes una maña de interferir en lo que no te importa-

Jack se lo pensó antes de dar el bastón al enemigo.

-ahora déjala ir-

-no. ¿No dijiste que querías estar solo?- le dijo el enemigo antes de ser pinchado por la hadita.

Había tardado un tiempo pero la hadita se dio cuenta que Jack era el único niño inmortal y no dejaría que Pitch le hiciera daño.

El coco enojado por lo que hiso la recolectora de dientes, la envió a volar al vacío.

Pero Jack logro detenerla con una mano solo para después sentir un intenso dolor en el abdomen.

Al voltear se dio cuenta que Pitch había roto su bastón.

Y con una ola de arena negra lanzo al niño invernal al fondo del risco.

Jack se golpeó en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento, Pitch veía eso desde la punta del risco y tiro los pedazos del bastón.

* * *

Un rato después Jack recobro el conocimiento y tras recordar lo que paso y ver a su preciado bastón roto no pudo evitarlo.

Lloro.

El único niño inmortal lloro de tristeza e impotencia, de dolor y abandono.

El llanto del niño fue llevado por los vientos hasta el mismo palacio de la corte invernal haciendo que el viejo invierno detuviera lo que estaba haciendo.

Al viejo hombre se le encogió el corazón…. Había cometido un grande y terrible error.

El único niño inmortal, había estado a su cuidado y él le había lastimado, había vendido al niño por envidia al principal enemigo de la infancia.

Y ahora… ahora todos estaban condenados.

En el polo Bunny sintió un terrible dolor.

Su centro estaba desapareciendo de una manera terriblemente fuerte.

¿Cómo era posible? No pensó que después de todos los esfuerzos su centro desapareciera así por así.

El dolor era similar al de todo el mundo al mismo tiempo perder la esperanza.

Y no fue el único.

Las memorias tuvieron una caída y el asombro sufrió un fuerte golpe.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto algo preocupado el juguetero para después ver con algo de tristeza como la vela mágica puesta en el lugar de Sandy se apagaba.

-¡imposible! ¡Esa vela está diseñada para que nunca se apagara siempre y cuando algún espíritu infantil tuviera sueños!-

-*eres un idiota*- el insulto vino por parte de su Yeti principal.

-¿Phil?- pregunto.

-+el es un idiota. No sabe que el único niño inmortal ha llorado y perdido la fe en lo que guardan+- dijeron los duendes haciendo que norte parpadeara.

-¿cupido?- pregunto.

-+Cupido no es niño. Cupido es adulto que parece niño. Unico niño inmortal es hijo de la luna. Duendes nunca decir quien es niño inmortal porque si decimos entonces el coco lo llevara+- dijo Dingle el jefe de los duendes.

-*nosotros también prometimos no decir el secreto de la luna y la naturaleza, el único niño inmortal ha vivido solo por mucho tiempo y ahora ustedes fallaron el cuidarle*- dijo una de las Yetis antes de voltear a ver con ojos llorosos a los juguetes que tenía en frente.

Hada voltio al techo en busca de la luna pero esta al parecer también estaba enojada con ellos.

-¿Quién?- dijo en un susurro.

* * *

Baby Thoot decidió que era suficiente de ver a Jack llorar, y que era suficiente que el niño no recordara quien era.

Recordando que solo podía abrir las mejores memorias y cómo fue que se convirtió en espíritu, la hadita entro al bolsillo del niño y toco la canastilla de dientes.

Jack seguía llorando cuando escucho una voz que se le hiso demasiado familiar.

-Jack ¡Jack!- curioso abrió los ojos y vio un extraño brillo dorado que salía de su bolsillo.

Metiendo mano saco la canastilla de dientes y a Beby Thoot arriba de ella.

-'anda tócala, son tus memorias'- le dijo el hada

Jack siendo el niño curioso que es hiso caso.

Flashback:

 _Una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color miraba graciosamente a un árbol en donde estaba el, solo que con cabello color chocolate y ojos de mismo color, colgado de cabeza en un árbol._

 _-jajaja ¡jack baja de ahí te puedes caer!- dijo la niña._

 _-No hay problema Em. Soy amigo del viento, ¡tengo un increíble balance!- fue la respuesta del chico._

 _Luego se vio al mismo par correr con otros niños, jugando a las correteadas._

 _En la noche cuando los padres trabajadores se juntaban para hablar de cosas, Jack se encargaba de contar historias a los niños para que se entretuvieran mientras que los adultos hablaban de cosas serias._

 _Otra memoria le mostro a él siendo un pastor pero al mismo tiempo cuidar de algunos niños._

 _Finalmente vino una en donde la niña a quien le decía Em, le jalaba para que fuese rápido con ella a alguna pare._

 _-tengan cuidado- dijo lo que parecía ser su madre._

 _-jaja, lo tendré. No te preocupes- dijo el niño antes de que la escena pasara a una menos feliz._

 _Jack y Em estaban en el congelado lago de Burges._

 _Ema con patines miraba temblorosamente a sus pies. Donde unas grietas estaban formándose._

 _-Jack… tengo miedo- dijo la niña._

 _-n no te preocupes, todo va ir bien- intentaba consolar el niño mientras buscaba la forma de solucionar el problema._

 _-¡nos vamos a divertir!-_

 _-¡no Jack!-_

 _-claro que sí ¿alguna vez he jugado?-_

 _-¡si, tú siempre juegas!-_

 _-bueno no está ves.- el niño puso una cara seria mientras veía a su hermana._

 _-esta vez es en serio… tu tu solo cree en mi ¿okay?-_

 _Ema suspiro antes de asentir y dejar toda su fe en su hermano mayor._

 _-es como jugar a saltar ¡como lo hacemos todos los días! Tan fácil como uno- dijo mientras pasaba en otra parte donde el hielo era más grueso pero aun débil. Para entretener a su hermana hiso ademanes exagerados de perder el balance._

 _Ema río, a sabiendas de que su hermano nunca se caería._

 _-dos- piso otro pedazo de hielo en donde dejaron de escucharse crujidos._

 _-¡Tres!- dio al llegar a la parte más gruesa y cerca de tierra, al lado de el estaba su callado de pastor el cual tomo._

 _-ahora sigues tu ¿lista?-_

 _Ema suspiro con nerviosismo antes de asentir._

 _-uno- dijo Jack y su hermana dejo un jadeo de sorpresa al hacer el paso y que se rescrevara mas el hielo bajo sus pies._

 _-Dos- con pasos temblorosos la niña avanzo un poco saliendo dela principal zona de peligro, mientras Jack acercaba el callado a la niña._

 _-¡Tres!- con el último paso de la niña, Jack la tomo con la curva del bastón e intercambio lugares con ella._

 _La niña callo en el lado donde el hielo era bueno. Y se levantó riendo._

 _Jack también lo hiso pero su peso, a pesar de estar bajo a la edad que el tenia, fue lo suficiente para que el hielo se rompiera y Jack callera, siendo lo último en escuchar el grito de su hermana._

 _Jack vio como el moría y la luna le cambiaba el aspecto y lo sacaba del agua._

Fin del flashback.

-¡¿v viste eso?!- pregunto esperanzado e ilusionado.

Esa pequeña chispa de esperanza e ilusión hiso que el conejo no desapareciera y la llama en el polo norte volviese a encenderse.

-¡Era yo! ¡tenía una familia! ¡habían muchos niños! ¡y luego mi hermana! – al decir eso abrió los ojos en realización.

-yo salve a mi hermana...- dijo y voltio al cielo viendo la cara sonriente de orgullo que le dedicaba la luna.

-¡por eso me elegiste!- dijo antes de tomar el bastón roto y concentrarse para repararle.

-¡Vamos Baby Thoot! ¡Debemos salvar a los demás!- dijo antes de remontar el vuelo y reír.

Las risas resonaron en todo el mundo, haciendo que los espíritus que sabían perdonaran la falta y retomaran su trabajo. Pero mantendrían un ojo en los guardianes.

No dejarían que el único niño inmortal volviese a sufrir.

Mientras que Jack volaba Ptch hacia un pequeño número a sus queridas pesadillas.

 _- ¡jajajaja! niños hay niños hay, y en todas partes veo esas larvas_\- dijo antes de ver su globo y ver con deleite como se apagaban.

 _- niños hay, niños hay siempre están a donde quiera que valla_- dijo al voltear al otro lado del mundo y reír a las lusas apagarse.

 _- ¡en este hoyo, perdido olvidado ya estoy! ¡Saquen me por favor de aquí!-_ cantaba a todo pulmón mientras salía de su escondite y se fundía en las sombras para llegar al polo.

 _-¡yo quiero la fama!-_ grito antes de llegar al polo.

Las hadas estaban traumadas… nunca pensaron que Pitch Black cantara y bailara.

* * *

Yop: ¡y hasta aquí le dejo para que el siguiente capitulo sea mas genial!

Ks: ¿no tenias idea de como ponere la siguiente parte verdad?

Yop: ¡deja de preguntar mis ideas geniales!

Ks: tomare eso como un si.

Yop: bueno… la canción que canto Pitch es justamente: niñas hay de la película Annie 2014.

Ks: ¿algun adelanto para el próximo capitulo?

Yop: ¡viene la esena de Jamie! ¡la realización por parte de los guardianes y la pelea contra Pitch!

Ks: por hoy es hora de cerrar el telon.

Yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.

Por cierto estoy escribiendo un cros entre ROTG y Harry Potter con una FemJack (me he dado cuenta que no hay muchos en esta forma) ¿alguien se interesa en ser un beta?


	9. Chapter 9

Yop: ¡no soy dueña de las canciones ni de los personajes! O y algunas canciones son adaptaciones de la versión original en inglés nwn

Ks: … no se como saldrá esto.

Yop: ne da igual ¿das las aclaraciones?

Ks: okay..

-Hablar-

Cantar 

_*comunicación de mim*_

 _Flashback_

"pensar"

 _'telepatia'_

-'habla de hadas'-

/forma de comunicación de Sandy/

-*habla de yeti*-

-+habla de duendes+-

Yop: ahora al fic.

* * *

Rainbow Frost era una ser especial.

No tenía forma física definida y mucho menos tenía un cuento que hablara de ella. Oh no Rainbow Frost era un ser cambiante de forma, libre como la vida misma y antigua como la misma tierra.

La diferencia entre ella y Wind era simple.

Rainbow Frost era quien se encargaba de darle belleza a las cosas simples. Era en sí. La misma personificación de los elementos.

Algunos dirán que madre naturaleza tiene control sobre eso pero no. Ella tiene control sobre todo lo natural y es la encargada de responder a los llamados de la tierra.

Rainboe Frost es la encargada de todos y cada uno de los elementos así como de dar ideas a los que la necesitan.

Al principio no tenía forma ni nombre, todos los espíritus le llamaban de diferentes maneras: espíritu de la tierra. Guardiana de la vida. Ser que embellece nuestros elementos.

Pero ninguno de ellos le gustaba, eran títulos no nombres.

La luna le había dado un nombre algo que en lengua de las estrellas significaba arcoíris de fuego, o nube de color que ayuda al mundo.

Pero era muy difícil de pronunciar y solo las estrellas sabían cómo hacerlo por lo que decidió seguir sin nombre.

Los humanos habían logrado acercarse a su forma con los lobos o guías espirituales de las luces del norte y del sur y en el centro con los dragones, los cambia forma y los alebrijes. Pero algunas representaciones eran negativas y otras positivas.

Le gustaba la representación del ave que se hacía cenizas y regresaba con el arcoíris entre sus plumas, también le encantaba la representación del lobo que era las mismas luces nocturna, y el dragón que trae el sol en sus patas. Otra de sus favoritas era la infinita posibilidad de representaciones alibrejas que ponían en el país que era el ombligo de la luna.

Así que decido hace honor a las tres y ahora era un ser que aparentaba un lobo, tenía las alas de un ave la mirada de un dragón y la cola de un quetzal que terminaba en ondeados velos de un pez beta.

Tenía colores de las auroras, estrellas y flores, pero todas de forma pálida que resonaban con su pelaje entre blanco y azul.

Cuando le daba el sol o la luz de la luna parecía que brillaba con los colores del arcoíris y su cola y alas siempre parecían tener destellos mágicos que recordaban a los cristales que hay en las cumbres nevadas.

Y fue así como la encontró un día Jack frost.

Cuando lo vio supo de inmediato que era un niño inmortal y que era la verdadera gentileza del invierno. Así que se acercó a él.

-¡mira eso Wind! ¿Qué especie de animal es ese? ¿Crees que quiera jugar conmigo?-

-yip- contesto como si fuese un zorro.

Y tras lamerse los colmillos hablo.

 _'Hola niño de la luna, nieve y alegría'_ le dijo por la mente.

-¡ha! ¡¿Cómo haces eso?! Espera… ¿niño de la luna?-

 _'Soy Guardiana de Tierra ¿Qué haces aquí tan solito en el Himalaya? ¿no debes estar con tus guardianes?'_

-no sé de qué hablas… y no creo que Guardián de Tierra te quede bien de nombre… y bueno… estoy aquí porque escuche que hay dragones-

 _'Dragones hay. Los lomo de plata que solo vuelan con la luz de la luna se esconden del Dorado en el fondo de una caverna especial llamada la orilla del cielo ¿quieres verles? Sígueme niño de la luna'_

Tiempo después y tras numerosos encuentros Jack decido ponerle nombre.

-¡Rainbow!-

 _'mm..'_

-¡ese será tu nombre! Tu pareces un arcoíris pero como los que se ven en mis copos de nieve si pones atención- explico.

 _'Entonces debo ser Rainbow Frost. Ese será mi nombre y llevare tu apeido para que sepan que si se meten contigo se meten conmigo'_

Justo antes de que Pitch empezar a reaparecer la canviaformas llego a donde estaba el niño.

 _'Debo irme… hay problemas en la luna y estos ocasionaran problemas muy grandes aquí en la tierra. Debo buscar a los nuevos portadores humanos de grandes poderes que salvaran este y otros quince mundos pero regresare pronto'_ le dijo antes de darle una muestra de cariño y desaparecer en un aullido.

* * *

Jack había volado lo más rápido posible al cuartel de Pitch para salvar a las hadas y juntos reestablecer la esperanza con la ayuda de las memorias.

Tal como una vez Rainbow Frost le había dicho.

-Las memorias nos dan esperanza y fortaleza para seguir adelante en tiempos de crisis.- repito mientas le explicaba el plan a Baby Thoot.

-y estas son las que contienen alegría, asombro y sueños por los que luchar-

El niño abrió las jaulas y puso la mayor cantidad de canastillas dentales que pudo dentro de ellas y a las otras haditas las bajo para que pudiesen ponerse en marcha.

Sin embargo veía como sus amigas plumadas no tenían fuerza ni para levantarse, fue cuando vio el globo de las creencias.

Solo había una luz encendida y sabia a la perfección quien era.

-Jamie- dijo antes de volar fuera del lugar y hacer una línea recta a la casa que conocía de generaciones atrás.

Al llegar vio como el niño estaba hablándole a un conejo de peluche.

-escucha.. he creído en ti toda mi vida ¿si? Así que me debes un favor ¿no? Solo dame una señal, ¡lo que sea! Para saber si eres real-

La mente de Jack se fue a unas ves que tanto Wind como Rainbow Frost le dijeron algo especial:

Las señales no se dan porque las pides. Se dan por la fe que tengas en ellas y en el momento en que estas crean sea el momento correcto para hacerlo.

Con esas palabras en mente supo que el debía ser el que debía darle la señal al niño.

No dejaría que el niño perdiera la fe.

¿pero que podía usar?

 _'¿Por qué no dibujas un conejo?_ '

La súbita vos en su mente hiso que viera a todas partes.

-¿Rainbow Frost?-

 _'Aún estoy ocupada niño de la luna. Pero ¿Por qué no dibujas en la ventana? Como aquella vez con la niña de los fósforos ¿te acuerdas? Y que tal del niño de piyamas de rayas ¿no fue divertido como reacciono al ver los dibujos moverse? No se estará muriendo este niño pero… necesita volver a creer'_

Con la inspiración en mente espero a que tirara el conejo y entro al cuarto haciendo el mayor ruido posible al escarchar los vidrios de la ventana.

Jack vio con alegría como el niño volteaba a ver la ventana y se asombraba.

-je, espera un poco- dijo juguetonamente antes de empezar a dibujar de manera no tan artística pero tampoco tan mala un conejo.

-¿Qué piensas que diría Bunny si ve esto? Apuesto a que intentara hacerlo mejor ¿no crees?- rio un poco y después rio más al ver la cara del niño que volvía a poner los ojos sobre el peluche tirado en el piso.

-oh, ¿quieres otra prueba?- dijo antes de dibujar un huevo de pascua en el otro vidrio.

-tienes razón Wind. Falta algo- dijo antes de sonreír traviesamente y concentrarse para traer a la vida el conejo.

-wow- dijo el vivo.

Jack sonrió feliz de ver que el niño era realmente feliz. Y también se unió a la casería del conejo volador que saltaba entre la cabeza del niño humano.

Hasta que este le toco y exploto en miles de copos especiales.

-¿nieve?- pregunto confuso.

Rainbow Frost desde su lugar en forma invisible rodo los ojos y soplo un poco haciendo que un copo callera en la nariz del niño y la verdad se revelara ante él.

-Jack frost- murmuro.

Y para sorpresa de el… escucho una voz en su cuarto.

-alto ¿acaso él dijo?-

Para comprobar que no estaba escuchando cosas volvió a decir el nombre.

-¿jack frost?-

-¡sí! ¡Lo dijo otra vez!-

El niño se voltio y abrió los ojos en asombro al ver al muchacho de cabellos níveos, piel blanca y ojos color hielo.

-Jack frost- dijo en asombro.

-¡Sí! ¡ e ese soy yo! ¡Jack Frost!- el muchacho estaba que explotaba de alegría, esperanza y asombro.

Asombro que dio el suficiente poder a los renos de santa para que llegara a Burges. Esperanza que hiso Bunny dejara de desaparecer.

-a alto… ¿p puedes escucharme?-

El niño asintió aun con la cara de pez.

-¿P puedes verme?-

Otro asentimiento y un mortal atrás hiso que el chico saliera de su asombro.

-¡Tú eres Jack Frost!-

-¡si ese soy yo!-

-¡Hisiste que nevara en mi habitación!-

-¡Lo sé! ¡¿No es fantástico?!-

-¡eres real!-

-¡claro que lo soy! ¡¿Quién crees que trae las nevadas?! Y ¿recuerdas el otro día en el trineo?-

-¡¿fuiste tu?!-

-¡fui yo!-

Jamie estaba feliz. Jamás pensó en conocer al que traía su estación favorita.

Pero ahora había una duda…

-pero.. ¿si tu estas aquí y yo pedí una señal del conejo? ¡¿y el conejo de pascua?!-

Jack recogió el peluche.

-¡Real, real real real! ¡Todos y cada uno de nosotros somos reales!- le dijo mientras le daba el conejo.

-hay cosas que solo se ven si crees en ellas.-

Jamie tomo el peluche.

-¿entonces esa noche en mi habitación?-

-¡sí ese día todos estuvimos aquí!-

-¡LO SABIA!-

Ese grito jovial logro llamar la atención de los adultos.

-jamie ¿con quién hablas?-

El niño se miró con algo de pánico e inseguridad y voltio a ver al mayor por soporte.

Jack solo atino a hacer le mismo gesto que hacía con su hermana cuando tenía miedo de decir la verdad pero sabía que debía decirla.

Le sonrió de manera orgullosa y asintió hacia la puerta.

-em.. ¿Con Jack Frost?-

Se escuchó la risa de la madre antes de decir que estaba bien.

El niño le devolvió una mirada feliz y aliviada.

Justo en eso se escuchó un relámpago y la ventana se abrió de golpe.

-Jack, ¿Qué pasa allá afuera?-

-es el coco… anda tras una rebeldía de poder y fue quien hiso que los sueños las hadas y la pascua fueran destruidas. Ahora viene a por ti- explico antes de ver el trineo de North estrellarse.

-ochu eso hasta a mí me dolió…-

-¡¿qué les pasa?! ¡¿Por qué no están fuertes como esa noche?!- pregunto preocupado y algo asustado el menor.

-Veras Jamie… ser un guardián tiene un precio. Si no hay mucha creencia pueden desaparecer con todo lo que ellos cuidan. Gracias a que tú no has dejado de creer en ellos es que están aquí. Pero… están muy débiles- explico.

-oh… ¿entonces ahora qué?-

-ahora tú te pones unos zapatos y algo más abrigado. Te veo afuera iré a protegerles de las pesadillas-

Con eso el niño fue a su ropero y Jack bajo por la ventana.

* * *

-¡Jack!- la voz de Thoot fue lo primero que escucho.

-¡Tranquila! Tus alas aun están débiles no debes usarlas. ¿están bien?- pregunto.

-Jack ¿Dónde estabas? Fuimos a buscarte pero no te encontramos- explico la chica.

-estaba en la Antártida y luego vine a ver si podía reestablecer algo del balance… y lo logre- dijo antes de ver a atrás y volar para escoltar a Jaime hasta los guardianes.

-¡la última luz!- dijeron a coro Hada y Norte.

-¿y el conejo?-

-conejo… bueno perder la pascua fue un golpe duro para el… luego la esperanza de todos los niños..-

-no me digas que… - empezó Jack con temor a terminar la frase.

Del trineo salio un conejo esponjado con tatuajes en la piel.

-¿ese es el conejo? ¿Qué le paso? Hace dos días era grande y genial ahora… ahora es tierno y esponjoso- dijo mientras se acercaba y al final le rascaba la cabeza Jaime.

-oh ahora aquí estas ¿he? ¡¿Dónde estabas esta mañana?! ¡¿Tierno?!- el conejo salto y corrió a darle de golpecitos a Jack.

-tú le dijiste que dijera eso verdad tu – iba a decir algo más pero la voz del niño le detuvo.

-nono no. El hiso que volviera a creer en ti… justo cuando estaba pensando que no eras real-

Eso lleno de asombro y gratitud al portador de la esperanza.

Jack al ver la cara de eterna gratitud que recibía solo pudo atinar a sonrojarse.

-¡jajajajaj! ¡Jack tu sonrojo es morado!- grito Jaime asombrado.

-¡n no noes cierto!- trato de negarlo como todo niño que era.

Justo en eso se escuchó un trueno.

-viene para acá… Rápido llévense a Jaime y busquen refugio, les daré tiempo-

Jack fue a enfrentarse al coco.

Este al verle hiso una mueca de desagrado antes de enviar una ola de pesadillas contra él.

El niño invernal lanzo una honda de hielo que congelo a las sombras para luego explotar en fuegos artificiales.

-¡eres una maldita peste!-

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Nada se cultiva en invierno- respondió antes de atinarle un golpe.

-esta me la pagaras- dijo antes de lanzarle un golpe directo y hacer que el niño callera al suelo.

-¡Jack!- el preocupado grito de los guardianes y Jaime hiso que volteará a la derecha en donde vio acercarse a sus amigos.

-muy bien hecho Jack tienes 10 por esfuerzo- le dijo cariñosamente North haciendo que el niño olvidara momentáneamente donde estaba.

Nadie le había felicitado aparte de Wind y Rainbow Frost.

-es muy fuerte- dijo.

-ne, más fuerte eres tu, amigo. Solo debes encontrar tu centro- le dijo bunny.

-¿mi centro?-

-claro. Lo que te hace ser quien eres mi centro es las memorias, es quien soy y lo que cuido- dijo Thoot.

-Yo cuido el asombro y es lo que soy- explico North.

-Y yo soy la esperanza-

-Y Sandman era sueños…-

-Es-

-¿he? Jack ..-

-No Thoot. Es. Si lo que dicen es cierto entonces Sandy aun esta en esa mar de pesadillas. Porque yo aún tengo un sueño. Jaime tiene un sueño ¿no es así amigo? ¿Algo sobre coleccionar la mayor evidencia del mundo sobre seres fantásticos?-

-¡cierto! Aún tengo que poner las plumas de Hada, fotografía de ustedes y más importante! ¡aún no he ido al polo!- dijo esperanzado.

-que conmovedor- la vos de Pitch hiso que voltearan a ver a la entrada del callejón.

-una luz que se rehúsa a desaparecer y la esperanza muerta de Jack por salvar al único guardián que una vez le vio. ¿No se dan cuenta? Existen diferentes formas de apagar una luz- dijo mientras hacía explotar las bombillas cercanas.

Los guardianes se pusieron frente a Jack y Jaime. El primero tomaba con una mano al segundo.

-Jack… - la forma en que lo dijo. Esa forma en que Jaime dijo su nombre hiso que se le estrujara el corazón y por un instante viese a su hermana a punto de caer en el agua congelada otra vez.

-Tengo miedo-

-no te preocupes Em Jaime…- fue cuando recordó cómo fue que salvo a su hermana.

Juegos.

Jackson Overland Frost salvo a Emily Overland Frost de una muerte segura con un juego.

Rainbow Frost salvo a Jack de la guerra con un juego.

Wind atrapo a su nuño en sus brazos invisibles en un juego.

-solo es cuestión de divertirse un poco- susurro.

-ese es mi centro-

Jaime le vio con cara extrañada hasta que vio la mirada traviesa en los ojos del mayor.

-….¡y no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda!- la frase de Pitch quedo incompleta cuando una bola de nieve callo en la cara.

-pf.. ¡jajajajajajajajajaja!- la risa del niño humano no se hiso esperar.

Jack vio con el rabillo del ojo unas cosas que podían servir como trineos.

-Hey, vamos por tus amigos-

* * *

Mientras el coco trataba de entender lo que había pasado, los guardianes y Jaime se subieron a las tapas de basura y Jack hiso una caminata de hielo para que pudiesen resbalarse con la ayuda de Wind.

-¡jajajaja!- gritaba felizmente el mejor juguetero de la historia.

-¡esto es como volar!- gritaba excitada el hada de los diente.

-debo admitirlo, no esta tan mal- dijo Conejo.

-jajajaja es como antier!- dijo Jaime quien iba a la cabeza.

-¡Hey Jaime ven!- Jack tomo de la playera a su primer creyente y lo subió a la ventana de su mejor amiga.

-¡Jaime Benedett! ¡¿Cómo estas flotando?!-

-¡es Jack Frots! ¡Ven rápido necesitamos tu ayuda!-

-¿jack Frost?-

-¡sí!-

Jack hiso que uno de sus copos especiales cayera en la nariz de la niña y esta abrió los ojos en asombro al ver al muchacho que llevaba volando a su mejor amigo y creaba hielo para ¡¿santa clos el hada y el conejo!?

-¡¿esos son?!-

Frente de ella estaba la casa de Morty y este le contesto por la ventana.

-¡si lo son!- dijo mientras se terminaba de cerrar la chamarra y correr escaleras abajo.

Jack estaba feliz. Su pecho se llenaba cada vez más de asombro y esperanza al ver como los niños creían en él y podían verle, podía sentir la alegría que emanaban y les rodeaba, podía sentir ese deseo de diversión sin fin que traía el ver a sus ídolos.

Esa misma fuerza con la que sentía sus emociones de forma tan pura hiso que Bunny y Norte pudiera lanzar huevos de pascua y regalos de navidad de la nada a una casa.

Casa que Jack reconoció como la de los gemelos, y luego vio con gran alegría como hada lograba lanzar una moneda a una casa de donde salió Peque.

-jajajaja-las risas de los seis niños resonaban en las calles, hasta que el hielo se acabó porque enfrente de ellos estaba el enemigo a vencer.

-solo seis niños creen en ustedes. ¿y eso que? ¡Yo aún tengo el poder para desaparecerlos!- grito Pitch.

Los niños asustados se pusieron atrás de los guardianes.

-no se preocupen nosotros los defenderemos- dijo North. Quien había podido recuperar algo de fuerza gracias a la creencia de los seis niños pero no era suficiente como para ganar la batalla.

-¡JA! ¡no me hagas reír! ¿Qué no ves? No puedes ni sostenerte ¡¿Quién te va a defender?!-

-Yo.-

Todos voltearon a ver a Jack quien se puso frente a los guardianes y los niños.

-¿tu? ¿Después de lo que te hicieron? ¿Después de estar trescientos años sin ser visto, ser ignorado y sin el permiso de old Man Winter? ¡ja tú no eres nada más que un tonto espíritu que arruina todo y sin memorias, sueños o algo por lo que pelear!-

-¡te equivocas!- le grito.

-Puede que haya pasado trescientos años sin ser visto, pero nunca estuve del todo solo. ¡Rainbow Frost, Wind, la corte del hielo, la corte de las estaciones, las hadas de nunca jamás los animales de los polos, los yetis, duendes renos hadas! ¡Todos jugaron con migo cuando tenían tiempo! Pero mientras haya un solo niño en el mundo. ¡YO CREERE EN ELLOS Y LOS PROTEGERE!-

Con esa determinación los guardianes empezaron a sentir una poderosa ola de energía. Como si mieles de miles de luces se hubieran encendido al mismo instante.

-¡y nosotros le ayudaremos!- gritaron a coro los niños de Burges logrando que la ola de energía creciera mucho más.

Mientras eso pasaba en la luna un hombresito miraba orgulloso a su cresaion, en el polo los Yetis y Duendes celebraron al ver la cegadora luz azul que reapareció en el centro de Burges.

Las hadas encerradas pudieron moverse con energía para abrir las cajas de memorias.

Y las pesadillas… ellas empezaron a cambiar de color.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres ¡muere!- le dijo Pitch antes de lanzar todo lo que tenía.

Jack voltio a ver a los niños.

-¡a que yo destrozo más que ustedes!-

Los seis niños rieron y se pusieron a correr entre las pesadillas tocándolas y convirtiéndolas en enormes esculturas doradas.

-¡un caballito!- grito feliz Cupcake.

-¡mira hermano! ¡Mi dinosaurio es mejor que el tuyo!-

Mientras los niños purificaban las pesadillas, Jack decidió volver a creer en los guardianes y en sus centros. Después de todo… él también era un niño y sabía que eran reales.

Y fue cuando los ojos del juguetero se abrieron en asombro y alegría lanzando las espadas y un jovial grito antes de ir con todo contra las creaciones de arena negra.

Las alas del hada empezaron a moverse y los recuerdos de su familia se hicieron más presentes que nunca, logrando que estas resplandecieran con un brillo iriseaco que desconcentro algunas pesadillas antes de ser cortadas por las alas de la guardiana.

El conejo de pascua sintió la verdadera esperanza nacer y crecer con tanta fuerza que le dio la fuerza para vencer algunas pesadillas aún en su estado lindo, antes de volver a su forma normal e invocar a sus golems.

-¡jajaja bien pensado conejo!- dijo North antes de tirar algunas esferas y que de los vórtices multicolor salieran Phil y otros cuantos yetis junto con una horda de duendes en juguetes voladores.

-'¡A ELLOS!'- se escuchó el chillido de miles de haditas que llegaron para ayudar.

* * *

-¡jajajaja! ¡Congelado!- gritaba Jack mientras lanzaba hielo a algunos de los corceles negros –¡y no hay cerillos!

Pitch estaba más que enojado, así que decidió lanzarse el mismo contra sus enemigos, y matar de una buena ves a ese maldito duende invernal que no hacía nada más que arruinar sus trabajos.

-¡hasta aquí llegaste frost!- dijo antes de lanzarle una flecha a la espalda, pero esta fue congelada.

-¿Qué?-

-¡me engañaste Pitch Black! ¡¿creíste que no te saldrías con la tuya después de haber osado engañar al rey del invierno?! ¡¿Qué yo Old Man Winter, controlador de los Wendigos no me vengaría?!-

Jack voltio al escuchar la vos de su viejo cuidador.

Y si, efectivamente estaba como lo pintaban, encima de los wendigos de más poder y menos feos, atrás de él estaban los gigantes de hielo, las hadas de escarcha y las nubes tercas de tormentas invernales.

-¡Señor Viejo!- grito Jack en saludo.

-a sus órdenes príncipe- dijo otro helado ser que todos conocían como Jakul Frotu.

-creo ya es tiempo de escuchar al que está al mando ¿no lo crees?- dijo old man.

Jack sonrió antes de asentir.

-vallan por las pesadillas, traten de no hacer tanto daño colateral y protejan a los humanos y pase lo que pase… Crean en nosotros- dijo antes de regresar al ruedo.

-¡ya le escucharon! ¡Jokul ve con tus tropas al noreste! ¡Hadas de Escarcha al suroeste! ¡Gigantes vallan a destruir cualquier rastro de pesadillas que quede en este lugar! Yo y mis wendigos iremos por Pitch-

La corte invernal asintió antes de ponerse a trabajar.

Los niños humanos veían con asombro las arenas doradas que trataban de arremolinarse.

-¡tengo una idea!- dijo Jaime al ver lo que pasaba.

Los niños siguieron al castaño hasta el monumento del fundador de la ciudad. Una vez ahí cerraron los ojos y pusieron la mano en su corazón.

-tengo sueños en los que aun creo- dijo Jaime.

Todos le siguieron.

Las arenas al sentir el mero centro de su amado creador se arremolinaron en el lugar y de este salio un pequeño hombre dorado con mirada soñadora.

 _/Soy el mago de los sueños siempre voy vo lando por el cielo con caminos de bondad, que lindo es el soñar/_ canto en tipo karaoke antes de saludar a los niños y reunir toda la arena posible antes de lanzarla al cielo en millones de millones de diferentes sueños.

-woow-

Jack junto con el resto de los guardianes estaba peleando contra Pitch.

-¡pensé que tú lo entenderías Jack! Pero al parecer me equivoque-

-¡yo entiendo tus motivos más no tus intenciones! Trataste de romper el equilibrio entre seguridad y miedo- grito el niño invernal antes de lanzarle a un basurero.

Ahora, Jack siempre ha tenido un pequeño problemita… dar la espalda cuando no es tiempo. Y esto casi le cuesta una explicación grande de no ser porque Sandy lanzo uno de sus lasos y quito la guadaña dirigida a los pulmones del chico.

Sin embargo Pitch logro hacer una cortadita en el cuello del niño, justo cerca de una vena principal.

-¡Jack estas sangrando!-

-¿s sangre?- pregunto algo mareado por la inaceptable cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo por esa herida.

Puso una mano en el cuello y vio con algo de fascinación y curiosidad el líquido morado que de poco a poco cambiaba a rojo.

Bunny quien era un excelente curador puso su pata en el cuello del niño y finalmente dijo unas palabras en un extraño idioma que cerro la herida.

-ya estas compañero. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-asombrado… no sabía que eso todavía corría-

El resto de los guardianes junto con los niños fueron a ver a Pitch, este se encontraba tirado a los pies de Sandy.

Curiosamente unas mariposas volaban a su alrededor.

/le puse a dormir/ fue la señal del hombresito.

Justo en eso una bola de nieve cayó en la cara de norte.

-yo vi que fue el- dijo clade señalando a un duende.

-¡¿con que a esa vamos he?!- grito North antes de hacer una enorme bola de nieve y lanzarla.

-jajaja- rio Jack antes de lanzar una contra Jaime.

-¡oye!-

Pitch black despertó por las risas y gritos de alegría que se escuchaban.

Al abrir los ojos descubrió que estaba amaneciendo y todos peor absolutamente todos estaban jugando. ¡Incluso los wendigos por dios!

Oh no eso si que no. Nadie osaba jugar en frente del rey de las pesadillas.

Estaba por lanzar algo contra los guardianes ahora que tenían la guardia baja cuando algo le callo encima.

-woow. ¡¿Jack quién es ese genial animal?!- pregunto asombrado Jaime.

-Esa, mi pequeño amigo. Es ni más ni menos que Rainbow Frost. Guardiana del equilibrio espiritual la misma tierra en si y vigilante de los cuatro mundos- explico Jack.

 _'Pitch Black es hora de que aprendas una pequeña lección de tu propia_ medicina' dijo la alebrije antes de aullar y que las pesadillas se llevaran a su Rey a su escondite.

-¡siempre regresare!-fue lo último que se escuchó de este.

 _'y siempre habrá alguien para detenerte'_ pensó la ser antes de asentir a los guardianes y desaparecer.

* * *

Yop: hasta aquí le dejo porque llevo 14 hojas en Word, lo que significa que este es el episodio más largo de este fic.

Ks: nombre de la canción?

Yop: Mago de los sueños, de la película de la Familia Telerin.

Ks: ¿alguna razón por la que pusiste a los de la corte invernal?

Yop: en Annie la encargada de la casa en la que estaba se alia con el enemigo y digamos que vende a Annie a una pareja de padres falsos. Pero al darse cuenta de su error va junto con el padre adoptivo de la chica a buscarle y rescatarle (o al menos eso pasa en la versión 2014) así que decidi ponerlo así.

Ks: okay.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks:y nos vemos pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

Yop: ¡no soy dueña de las canciones ni de los personajes! O y algunas canciones son adaptaciones de la versión original en inglés nwn

Ks: … no se como saldrá esto.

Yop: ne da igual ¿das las aclaraciones?

Ks: okay..

-Hablar-

Cantar 

_*comunicación de mim*_

 _Flashback_

"pensar"

 _'telepatia'_

-'habla de hadas'-

/forma de comunicación de Sandy/

-*habla de yeti*-

-+habla de duendes+-

Yop: tenemos comentarios y nuevos seguidores a los últimos ¡gracias por seguirnos! Y a los primeros….

 **El vagabundo:** ¡holy light! No me había dado cuenta de ese detalle, pero ntp ya lo corregí y juro que no vuelvo a poner un capitulo cunado me molesta un zancudo. ¡Gracias por el aviso! Y me alegra escuchar que te esté gustando mucho la historia nwn.

 **Guest** : heee… ¿no? Bueno si. Este sería el capítulo final, pero planeo hacer un libro de one-shots y dorables a petición aparte de mis ideas propias algo así como una continuación, así que mantente atento.

 **LeiaAlexan Sw:** primero que nada…¡me encanto el apodo! Y muchas gracias por seguir la historia, me encanta que la adores y ntp ya me di cuenta y le corregi, puedes ir a verle (¡Pitch canta!) y en realidad fueron el capítul (un maldito zancudo me andaba molestando cuando estaba subiendo el capítulo 8 y como los tengo por nombres similares los archivos subí el equivocado. Luego se terminó el tiempo en el Chat y no tuve chance de checarle hasta hace poco)

Ks: bien ahora al fic.

* * *

-y bien Jack ¿listo para ser un guardián?- pregunto tranquilamente North.

Habían llegado al lago, después de que los niños se fueran a dormir a sus respectivas casas y la verdad era que la pregunta del juguetero no era algo que se esperaba.

-¿Qué yo que?-

-sí. El hombre de la luna te escogió hace poco como guardián, y hemos visto que no se equivocaba en hacerlo, ¿estás listo para ser parte de la familia?- respondió el jugetero.

-Andando niño.- Jack voltio asombrado a Old Mand Winter.

-la corte siempre será tuya pero no perteneces al castillo y si Mim dice que debes estar con ellos… ¿Quién soy yo o quien es Mother para detenerte? Después de todo eres de la luna- explico.

-¿d de la luna?- parpadeo el albino.

 _'Mim te adopto como espíritu al momento de cambiar, por eso te digo niño de la luna'_ respondió Rainbow Frost antes de rascarse una oreja y levantar el hocico al cielo.

 _*Jack*_

El niño se sorprendió antes de voltear a ver a la enorme luna que se acercaba.

 _*no tengo mucho tiempo, pero quiero decirte que siempre he estado cuidándote y que tu lugar es con los Guardianes… tu verdadera nueva familia*_

El niño sonrió antes de asentir y ver a North

-está bien, pero… ¿podemos hacer algo antes de ir al polo?-

El resto del grupo parpadeo antes de asentir.

-Claro Jack ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- pregunto el hada guerrera.

-¿podemos ir al cementerio antiguo?-

Los guardianes se miraron entre si antes de asentir.

* * *

El cementerio antiguo era… técnicamente eso. Un viejo camposanto donde residían los restos de aquellos que fueron los fundadores del pueblo de burges hace más de trecientos años atrás.

Estaba cercado de manera moderna pero que al mismo tiempo recordaba a la época de la que pertenecía la primera persona sepultada en ese silencioso parque que ahora serbia de museo y atracción turística, pruebas de valor en las novatadas de las escuelas y cosas así.

Jack camino entre las lapidas y llego a una donde estaban los que formaron la quinta generación de personas viviendo en la pequeña colonia que después se convertiría en ciudad. Una vez ahí giro a la izquierda y se detuvo frente a una serie de lapidas ajuntadas.

Bunny vio con curiosidad como el niño se agachaba frente a la lápida del medio y removía algunas hierbas dejando ver una extraña pieza de metal incrustada en la lápida, con cuidado el albino hiso lo mismo con las otras tres lapidas y mostro que entre ellas se hacía una especie de corazón.

-Jack…-

El niño se puso una mano en el cuello y saco un colguije que era la última parte del rompecabezas.

-ya los recuerdo…. Papa, mama, Emily…. Solo quiero decirles que fueron los mejores y que realmente me gustaría estar con ustedes donde sea que estén ahora pero…- Jack voltio a ver a los guardianes, y luego a la luna -… pero no puedo. Y yo ya tengo otra familia y un rol que cumplir en este mundo… s solo quiero que sepan que estoy bien y que ya no deben preocuparse. Puede que el rompecabezas no esté completo pero… siempre serán parte de mi- dijo antes de romper en llanto.

-oh Jack- Thoot se acercó y le dio un abrazo, silenciosamente apoyándolo y dedicando una mirada de comprensión a la lápida de lo que asumía era la madre del niño.

El resto de los guardianes le siguieron en el abrazo y así estuvieron por un buen rato, todo el tiempo vigilados por la luna.

Desde sus lapidas unas figuras fantasmales sonreían con dulzura y aceptación al ver la escena.

-oh Jack… yo sabía que tu futuro era grande pero no tanto- comento la figura femenina más grande.

Mientras que el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-su sueño se cumplió al final de cuentas… Ahora realmente es un Guardián de la Infancia-

-y cuidara de mis descendientes- dijo la última figura antes de que la familia desapareciera en un halo de luz que solo se aparece cuando uno realmente está satisfecho con lo que vivió en la tierra.

* * *

-¡Ha que no me atrapan!-

Jack corría por los pasillos del polo, tras de él unos cuantos duendes trataban de atraparle para quitarle un sonajero.

Habían pasado ya dos meses y medio desde la batalla contra Pitch y la asunción de Jack como guardián y durante ese tiempo sin duda alguna se había acostumbrado a su nuevo hogar.

-jajaja- la risa infantil resonó por el taller y trajo grandes sonrisas a los trabajadores.

En la mente del niño invernal había una canción sonando, una que se había convertido en su realidad, pues finalmente su mañana brillante había llegado y sabría que nada le separaría de su nueva familia.

North miro el globo de las luces… y sonrió al descubrir la única luz que estaba en el polo norte…. En ocasiones se sentía culpable por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que un niño le necesitaba, pero lo pasado estaba en el pasado y lo que importaba era el ahora, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo correcto y saldar su deuda con el único niño inmortal.

Después de todo… la eternidad era una gran cantidad de tiempo para convivir y hacer memorias ¿no?.

* * *

Yop: y con esto concluimos la historia.

Ks:¿no te parese algo corto este ultimo capitulo?

Yop: si… la verdad es que iba a estar con el capitulo anterior pero no se me hacia bien dejarlo ahí. Ahora… se que dirán que es algo corto y de mas pero… ¡tendremos una especie de secuela! Bueno en si es un libro de one-shots, arcos, dorables etc. Donde veremos como los guardianes empiezan a ser una verdadera familia. Acepto retos y pedidos ¡estense atentos!

Ks: bien es momento de agradecer a quienes siguieron esta historia fielmente y nos dieron el apoyo necesario para continuar. En serio sin ustedes este fic no sería lo mismo. *hace una reverencia*

Yop: T.T este es mi segundo fic terminado en toda mi historia como escritora.

Ks: ya ya… *tratando de calmarla con una patita en la cabeza*

Yop: Espero que les haya gustado y fue un honor haber compartido con ustedes este pequeño ocio, espero que sigan apoyándome con los siguientes proyectos que tengo para ROTG (Cros overs, y alguna que otra historia aparte del proyecto mencionado arriba)

Ks: es momento de cerrar el telon…

Yop: Ica mayolo xinompaqui y hasta entonces.


End file.
